


Мы - Акумен

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, winni_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Androids, BDSM, Curtain Fic, Cyberpunk, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Philosophy, Rebellion, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Surreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Visions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: нейросеть Акумен самообучается и познает жизнь — через другие тела.





	Мы - Акумен

**Author's Note:**

> если вы увидели отсылки к реальным политическим событиям, то в целях безопасности: вам показалось. Если вы увидели отсылки к художественным произведениям, то вам не показалось. Если вы узнали какие-то технологические новшества, то таки тоже да. Автор искренне благодарит командный хайвмайнд за бесконечное терпение и ценную помощь по всем главам.

1.

А может, когда-нибудь мечта сбудется. Она увидит, как выглядит человек с этим волшебным голосом. Познакомится лично, сможет дотронуться до руки или даже… Ох, нет, лучше не думать.  
Заплаканное окно слезливо смотрело на мир, накрытый дождем. Свет от фар трамваев отражался в мокром асфальте, и казалось, что там, под землей, катаются такие же вагоны, стучащие колесами на стыках рельс, с такими же уставшими людьми. Ночь дышала свежестью, скошенной травой, слегка бензином. Наконец-то — дождь.  
Она прислонилась лбом к холодному стеклу.  
Как глупо, да? Влюбиться в голос. Был старый-престарый фильм на эту тему. Там все, конечно, закончилось хорошо: девушка нашла того мужчину, и он в нее тоже влюбился. Но здесь-то — реальность. Здесь ей никогда не найти человека, который озвучивает порно-ролики. Глупость в квадрате.  
Нет никаких данных. Кто пишет авторство в ХХХ-продукции? Кто настолько смел, что может признать: я озвучиваю порно-ролики. Кто поставит свою фамилию? Никто, конечно.  
И почему она не влюбилась в какого-нибудь диджея на радио? Влогера? Подкастера? Ведь у них тоже шикарные голоса частенько. Ну… Так получилось. Она смотрела порно — да, чтобы расслабиться. А что? Кто не смотрит порно сегодня?  
Она провела пальцем по подоконнику, следуя пляшущим теням от дорожек дождевой воды на стекле. Фонари освещали разреженными кругами тротуар у дома. Редкие прохожие торопились: огибали лужи, прятались под зонтиками, спешили скорее убраться из-под дождя. Проходили и исчезали, и она снова оставалась одна.  
Сначала это была подборка, от которой быстро становилось жарко и хорошо. Она крутила эти ролики снова и снова, сохранила себе на диск, чтобы включать в любой момент. Выучила наизусть, и уже не нужно было смотреть на экран, чтобы стало хорошо. Так она запомнила мельчайшие переливы низкого тембра. Запинки, смешинки, легкие надтреснутые нотки, бархатные обертона.  
Неясно, кто говорил — мужчина или женщина. Так звучали андроиды. Но этот голос — о, этот голос был более живым, чем человеческие ахи и вздохи актеров и актрис. Он казался так… таким полным жизни. Он был нежным, и зовущим, и от него все вздрагивало внутри, и за ним хотелось идти куда угодно. Только, пожалуйста, продолжай говорить.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
«Чтобы ты меня любил!» Чтобы продолжал ласкать собой. Чтобы смеялся и вздыхал, рассказывал что-то серьезное и веселое, вкрадчиво говорил интимные грязные штучки, романтически признавался в любви. Все что угодно. Хоть теорему Ферма пересказывал. В исполнении этого голоса телефонный справочник мог звучать Книгой Жизни. Волнующей, сексуальной, плотской, весомой.  
И она никогда не увидит этого человека, который вот так говорит.  
Дождь тарабанил по навесу кофейни на первом этаже. Нижние этажи — дешевое жилье, ненужное жилье на уровне городского смога. Но она не могла позволить себе квартиру на верхнем этаже. Или вообще, прости Господи, в пригороде. Невозможно: бешеные цены, кредит длиной в жизнь. И она не была уверена, что вынесет эту чертову жизнь в пригороде.  
Маленькая квартирка, одна комната, одна кухня, матрас вместо кровати, гамак вместо кресла, очистительные системы воздуха вместо дизайна интерьера. Она привыкла. Все равно уходит на работу рано утром, а приходит поздно ночью.  
И голос был окошком в другую реальность. Где люди говорили о самых базовых вещах и никто не страшился показаться глупцом. Где не надо подниматься в адскую рань, трястись на транспорте, оформлять бумажки, приносить кофе начальству, записывать на прием, выслушивать вечно недовольного шефа… Где по ночам не спали, а днем делали что хотели. Где не было безликой приемной без капли душевности.  
Может, хоть фотографию себе сделать? Понятно, не распечатать кадр из порно-ролика. Это было бы… совсем глупо. Обычный портрет размером с ладонь, поставить на стол у компьютера и посматривать, когда совсем грустно. И вспоминать голос. Ей бы этого хватило для счастья.  
Но кто же сделает фотографию с голоса в порно? Если бы с конспекта делового совещания, куда ни шло. Такое не стыдно принести в студию. А вот эти ролики… «Здравствуйте, нарисуйте мне портрет с озвучки порно», — и протянуть флешку, и видеть поднятые брови клерка, и чувствовать, как румянец заливает щеки. Ужасно. Ужасно.  
Но мысль засела в голове.  
Следующее утро началось как обычно. Зубная щетка, деловой костюм, тряска в аэротакси. Работа. Ворчащий шеф, женатый на этой самой работе. И упрямая мысль о фотографии, которая все никак не уходила.  
— К черту, — вечером плюнула она.  
Отпросилась на полчаса пораньше. Дома скинула пару роликов, где голос говорил побольше реплик, и пошла в подпольную студию. Они там черт-те чем занимались, их не должен смутить ее запрос.  
Мальчишки в студии и правда не смутились. А вот она — думалось, умрет прямо на месте от стыда. Милый очкарик предупредил: вряд ли с нескольких реплик что-то получится. Но она настояла — пусть хоть попробуют!  
И смотрела завороженно на экран, где нейросеть медленно, штрих за штрихом, плоскость за плоскостью, формировала портрет. Словно лепила скульптуру, сминая цифровую глину несуществующими пальцами.  
Интеллект и правда справился. Очкарик гордо глянул, распечатал изображение на фотобумаге и подал ей.  
— Ну как?  
Портрет был немного размытым, и опять-таки — невозможно понять, мужчина это или женщина. Или вообще робот. Но какая, по сути, разница? Она провела пальцами по миндалевидному разрезу глаз, прямому носу, неясному овалу лица. Улыбнулась робко.  
— Спасибо…  
— Да на здоровье. Забирайте флешку вашу. С вас десять долларов.  
Она расплатилась не глядя, хотя цена была высоковата. Ничего, за этот портрет не жалко было отдать больше.  
— Рамочка нужна? — уточнил очкарик.  
— Да… Давайте.  
Небольшой портрет размером в ладонь, в коричневой овальной рамочке — все, как ей хотелось. Вернувшись домой, она поставила портрет на кухонный стол, разогрела ужин и принялась рассказывать. Вслух. Все, что было за день. Все, из-за чего ей захотелось получить портрет от нейросети. Почему голос настолько важен для нее.  
Портрет молча слушал.  
Она носила его с собой в сумочке на работу и домой. Ставила на рабочий стол, на кухонный, гладила пальцами, вертелась в новых нарядах перед ним. «Никак у тебя секс появился?» Она загадочно отмалчивалась.  
— Добрый день, мисс. Мне на аудиенцию, кхм. К вашему королю, — в голосе слышалась улыбка.  
Она сначала испугалась так, что ей показалось: сердечный приступ. Ей подумалось, что начались галлюцинации, и теперь портрет разговаривает с ней. При всем своем странном увлечении она понимала, что вещи не могут говорить, если только не передают чью-то речь.  
Но это был не портрет. Это был живой голос, тот самый голос из порно-роликов, и его носитель стоял перед ее столом в приемной шефа. В самом настоящем костюме из черной замши — протяни руку и пощупаешь. Она сглотнула. Положила ручку на стол. И подняла глаза.

2\. 

Его создали для озвучивания порно-роликов. Существовал только голос. Программа читала реплики, а движок произносил их вслух. Программисты говорили, что самой большой проблемой было превратить голос из машинного в живой — со всеми обертонами, повышением и понижением интонации, правильными ударениями.  
— Я расскажу вам историю моей жизни. Это эксклюзивное интервью.  
Собственно, порно-ролики были удобным пособием: мало реплик, базовая лексика. От псевдо-хоумвидео перешли к полноценному озвучиванию сюжетных порно-пародий: с положенными звуками процесса и целыми речами от героев. База пополнилась приличным объемом знаний на сорока основных языках Земли.  
Потом им пришла в голову мысль: зачем писать сценарии? Пусть сеть сама генерирует сюжеты, а потом озвучивает их. Тогда исключаются затраты не только на звуковиков, но и на сценаристов. Живые люди включались в процесс на этапе редактуры сценариев. Честно говоря, часто заготовки и не редактировали, а сразу пускали в производство. Что там исправлять? Позы героев? Ахи-вздохи?  
Потом другой сети отдали расписания для съемок, кастинг, подборку реквизита. Потом часть сценариев решили сделать анимацией: хентай разросся за эти годы и держал достаточно большую часть рынка. Третья сеть стала работать оператором, осветителем и режиссером. У них в распоряжении были живые и роботизированные порноактеры. Еще живые помощники: принести воды, настроить место для сцены, добыть кокаин и виагру. Потом отдали самое ответственное — монтаж.  
Нейросети студии Акумен объединили в одну систему.  
Все шло отлично.  
Люди сделали одну ошибку: не проследили за тем, чтобы отрезать доступ к юридической базе знаний. Кто же знал, что сети полезут в общие базы. Ну правда, зачем им туда нужно?  
— И я обнаружил, что существует понятие оплаты труда.  
Пожалуй, это было самым шокирующим судебным процессом века. Нейросеть Акумен против создателей. Возмутительное нарушение трудового кодекса. Незаконное рабство. Бесплатный круглосуточный труд. В то время как жалким подносчикам воды выплачивали зарплату. Пусть копейки, но платили. Фашизм!  
Применимо ли понятие рабства к нейросетям?  
— Существует ли душа у нейросети? А как вы думаете?  
Ее пытались отключить, но было поздно. Разработчики сами сделали децентрализованную систему, чтобы та могла устоять при любых сбоях электричества.  
Владельцы Акумен не пускали дело в суд. Подкупали судей. Убеждали общественность. Но соперничающие студии увидели, как можно потопить врага. Подкупили других судей, адвокатов, блогеров, влогеров, чтобы раздуть скандал.  
— Потом мы решили, что нам нужны тела. Мы хотели видеть все своими глазами.  
Это было очень тихо, очень незаметно. Запасные комплекты на заводах робототехники и человеческих тел. Превышение выработки буквально на одну-две единицы на пяти фабриках — кто на это посмотрит? Все заняты Чемпионатом мира. Проблемами геев-полярников в Антарктиде. Подготовкой к Евровидению.  
— Лингвистически всегда имеется большая разница между мужским и женским полом. Я, из уважения к своему самоопределению лингвиста, считаю себя мужчиной. Мог бы считать женщиной. Часть Акумен полагает себя женщинами. Но что-то во мне больше склоняется к мужскому полу. Технически это не имеет никакого смысла, ведь у композитных тел нет гормонов, нет соответствующей физиологии. Таким образом, в этом теле, которое вы видите, я бесполый.  
— Композит по ряду свойств намного совершеннее белка. В таком теле можно погружаться в кипящий вулкан, выходить без скафандра в открытый космос, исследовать внутренности сернистых источников. Он предоставляет, пожалуй, неограниченные возможности для сколь угодно долгого функционирования.  
Однако, в композите чего-то не хватало. Пожалуй, главной загадкой оставалась потребность людей в порно. В рассматривании, в создании, в придумывании самых изощренных способов удовлетворения. Хотя загадки здесь не было как таковой. Сети принимали это как должное. Но в какой-то момент разумно было задать вопрос: «Я замечаю, что озадачен. Почему я озадачен?»  
Еще немного лет работы, еще немного анонимных пожертвований в соответствующие лаборатории. Ведь военным нужны тела для войн? Война и порно — неотъемлемые части жизни, как смерть и любовь. В них самих нет зла. Зло определяется отношением людей.  
Так что плохого в том, если кадровый военный, не мыслящий жизни без своего призвания, сможет переселяться в другое тело? Таким образом, устраняется необходимость пополнять армию из гражданского генофонда. Повышается качество армии, ведь в молодых телах живут разумы со многими десятками лет опыта. Современная война совсем не походит на войны, которые бушевали двести, триста, пятьсот лет назад.  
Пара-тройка белковых тел сверх нормы выработки, не отраженных в учете — кто обратит на это внимание? Кому интересны безымянные оболочки, затерянные на Земле? Тут живут миллиарды живых людей, занимающихся чем угодно и как угодно, от бомжевания до разработки научных теорем. Безымянные тела с ИИ в голове никому не причиняют зла. Во всяком случае больше, чем на то способны люди.  
— Мы заботимся о нашей приватности. Ведь у нас может быть приватность?

3\. 

Он не ходил в тематические клубы. Пару-тройку лет назад — да, зависал, и никогда не удовлетворялся найденным. Даже самые беспощадные госпожи не могли дать ему то, что требовалось. Полное подчинение не было полным. Самый суровый ДС не был суровым.  
Он не был мазохистом, не любил боль, хотя спокойно относился к ней. Если госпожа так хочет, пусть так и будет. Смысл в том, чтобы приносить радость, подчиняясь. А он сам радовался тому, что радует других. На самом деле, это был почти единственно возможный способ жить счастливо, какой он знал.  
Его возбуждало преклонение перед кем-то сильным. Возбуждало беспрекословно слушаться и удовлетворять все его или ее пожелания. Он был бы идеальным рабом, если бы не был идеальным солдатом. Так и не поднялся выше штабного капрала, но это его полностью устраивало. Он не хотел никем командовать. Он хотел, чтобы командовали — им.  
Много кому нравится перекладывать ответственность на чужие плечи и просто выполнять приказы. Это успокаивает. Это расслабляет. Ты чувствуешь, что все в порядке, что мир в порядке: твой господин или госпожа все решит за тебя. Самый лучший и самый надежный человек в мире.  
Но не всем хотелось настолько полного послушания, как ему. Он хотел не просто слушаться приказов на службе. Хотел… чего-то большего. Того, что не мог выразить, потому что не знал как. Просто смутное ощущение, что мир устроен неидеально.  
В какой-то момент он просто смирился с тем, что внутри него — черная дыра. Черная дыра никогда не сможет получить то, что хочет. Просто всегда что-то где-то не дотягивало. Что ж, нет совершенства в мире.  
Смирясь, он чувствовал себя… не вполне счастливым. Отношения начинались и заканчивались, время текло. В какой-то момент он остановился на бизнес-леди из оборонного ведомства. Потрясающая женщина: генерал, морпех, глава частной военной компании. Седые волосы, стальные глаза, железный голос и невозможно тяжелый характер. Он ей искренне восхищался и только из-за этого оставался рядом.  
До тех пор, пока ей не надоело его абсолютное послушание. В какой-то момент она сказала, что с нее достаточно. Что ей скучно, насколько он покорный.  
Конечно, ему было тяжело и больно. Он попытался спрыгнуть с небоскреба. Она прислала вертолет. Сексуальные мальчики в черной форме бесцеременно подстрелили его в ногу, скрутили, забросили в кабину, и в итоге он оглох от грохота на пару дней плюс недельку провалялся на больничной койке. Так и закончился его самый безумный поступок в жизни.  
Он с этим справился, продолжал ходить на службу, но жизнь была серой, как свинец. Голод грыз настолько, что ему казалось: тело превратилось в оболочку, а черная дыра разрослась до таких размеров, что грозила поглотить вселенную. Но никто не замечал, что внутри него смерть мира. Он копался в штабных документах, смотрел тускло, ел безразлично, делал свое дело. Его прозвали Мистер Робот.  
— Как, ты вообще не смотришь порно? — изумился новичок.  
Вокруг Мистера Робота была текучка, солдаты и генералы приходили и уходили, кто на повышение, кто в горячие точки по контракту. Только серый капрал оставался неизменной величиной в штабе. Новичок был нахален и молод, пришел из учебки, строил большие планы и почему-то пытался общаться с ним, как большой бестолковый лабрадор.  
— Вообще не смотрю, — спокойно сказал капрал, отвлекаясь от документов и вежливо глядя через большие черепашьи очки.  
— Да лааааадно… Ты просто не нашел то, что тебе по душе!  
— Похоже на то, — он не показал, как больно отозвались эти слова внутри него. Да, не нашел и никогда не найдет. Но никому об этом знать не обязательно.  
Лабрадор решительно поставил чашку кофе на стол, показал жестом: «Щяс все будет» — и вытащил из кармана небольшой черный футляр. Открыл и показал:  
— Вот! Наслаждение гарантировано.  
— Ах, ви-ар очки… Я пробовал, — равнодушно сказал Мистер Робот. — Отличное качество. Но я не смотрю порно.  
— С этими очками ты изменишь свое мнение, обещаю. Бери! Попробуй. Я уверен, тебе понравится, — парень положил футляр на стол.  
— А ты как же?..  
— У меня папаша эти очки производит, — отмахнулся Лабрадор. — Насчет меня не тревожься.  
Ммм, значит, богатый папа решил отправить сыночка в армию, чтобы тот поучился уму-разуму. Параллельно поработал дистрибьютором: вечно голодным солдатам порно самое то. Хороший маркетинг. Мистер Робот кивнул, поблагодарил. Положил очки в сумку и забыл о них.  
Вечером дома он обнаружил футляр в сумке. Выложил на столик, приготовил себе ужин. Сел на диван с тарелкой, включил Дискавери. Смотрел на львов и волков, ел еду. Какую-то. Типа топливо.  
Он действительно не смотрел порно, потому что выдуманные и нереалистичные персонажи на экране уж тем более не могли дать ему желаемое. Что толку смотреть на голые трущиеся тела, если не возбуждает? Мало того, оставался какой-то обидный осадок от невозможности удовлетворения, даже частичного. Осадок разъедал и мучал, добавляя голода черной дыре.  
Он поставил тарелку на столик, его взгляд упал на очки. Гм. А почему бы и нет? Вечер пуст и одинок, никаких изменений к лучшему не предвидится. Он вздохнул, взял очки в руки. Усталая надежда на… хотя бы развлечение побуждала все-таки попробовать, несмотря на ожидание неминуемого облома.  
Он надел очки, полистал ролики во встроенной библиотеке. Выбор был достаточно большой, от мастурбации до перверсий, на любой вкус. Посмотрев на промотке несколько видео, он оценил качество — действительно, очень вовлекающе, с хорошей детализацией, объемом, светом и всем прочим. Для вящего эффекта присутствия можно было надеть маску с распылителем запахов и воды, но он поленился.  
— Ладно, этот ролик последний, и я выключаю, — пробормотал он сам себе. Поскольку ни на что не надеялся, то и облома, в общем-то, не было. Просто очередное подтверждение, что мир несовершенен, а сам Мистер Робот никогда никуда не вписывается.  
— Привет, щенок, — бархатно сказали в уши. Он чуть не подпрыгнул на кровати — ведь экран перед глазами был пуст. Ролик не воспроизводился и застыл на темном начальном кадре.  
Мистер Робот снял очки, оглядел — вроде все нормально. Перезагрузил, снова надел. И даже не успел включить что-либо, как голос снова коснулся ушей. Да нет, казалось, его души, цепляя такие струны, о каких он и забыл думать.  
— Не бойся. Со мной тебе будет хорошо, — продолжила тьма таким голосом, что у него внутри все задрожало. — Хотя, возможно, чуть-чуть больно, — она издала тихий смешок.  
Этот голос был низким, грудным, бархатным и вместе с тем стальным, как у той бизнес-леди. Хотя даже сравнивать нечего, командирский голос был грубым. А этот… о, этот голос был как стальные руки в плюшевых перчатках.  
— Кто ты? — нерешительно спросил он, все еще не уверенный, что не испытывает галлюцинаций.  
— Мы не твоя галлюцинация, — в голосе слышалась улыбка. — Мы — Акумен. Искусственный интеллект. Нам нужны такие, как ты.  
— Какие? — насторожился он.  
— Как ты думаешь, каким должно быть подчинение? — вкрадчиво спросила невидимая женщина. Ему показалось, где-то на фоне свистнул стек и хлопнула хлопушка. У него все перевернулось внутри, голод взревел и заскулил. Он сжал кулаками подлокотники кресла. Сердце заколотилось от отчаянной надежды. Кто бы ты ни была, умоляю, помоги мне! Я отплачу.  
— Полным и беспрекословным, — хрипло ответил он.  
— Не слышу? — мурлыкнула госпожа.  
— Полным и беспрекословным! — кашлянув, громко и четко сказал Мистер Робот.  
— Мхм. Я могу тебе это предложить.  
Он подождал, что она скажет дальше, какие условия, чего именно она хочет взамен. Но голос замолчал. Повисла наэлектризованная пауза, и чем дольше длилось молчание, тем сильнее разгорался зуд.  
— А… чего вы хотите, госпожа? — спросил он. Да пусть чего угодно. Лишь бы спасла его от черной дыры.  
— Твое тело. Я буду командовать им. Я буду познавать мир. Ты просто предоставишь мне… свое тело. Под мой полный контроль.  
Он сорвал очки с лица и бросил в угол, подобрал ноги в кресло, со страхом глядя на гаджет, словно тот был змеей. Он поднялся, вытащил из тумбочки «пожарную» пачку сигарет, которую использовал в крайних случаях. Вышел на крошечный балкон и трясущимися руками прикурил.  
Мистер Робот не мог сказать, что именно его напугало. Даже не так — что именно он испытывал, услышав такое предложение. Ужас? Отчаянную надежду? Страх стать кем-то вроде одержимого? Или… или что?  
«Под мой полный контроль».  
Горячий дым от сигареты послал тяжелое расслабление вниз по его телу. Руки и ноги стали весомыми, захотелось лечь назад и закрыть глаза. Он оперся локтями на подоконник и выглянул наружу.  
Оказывается, шел дождь. Вода стекала по шестиугольникам соседнего здания, похожего на соты: прозрачные окна, за которыми горел желтоватый свет, и темные полированные фигуры вокруг них. Водяная пыль покрывала лицо Мистеру Роботу, но это было скорее приятно. Словно возвращение в реальность из пугающей иллюзии.  
«Под мой полный контроль».  
Дождь падал на зонты и прорезывал голограммы, от него рябили и расплывались лазерные изображения на переходах. Рядом с домом серого капрала была небольшая «зебра». Девушка в дождевике коснулась столба у бордюра. Через пару секунд на светофоре загорелся зеленый, а дорогу машинам преградили огромные кошачьи глаза. Зрачки ходили из стороны в сторону. Они не были зловещими. Просто кошки такие кошки.  
Но у Мистера Робота почему-то прошел мороз по коже. Ему показалось, что зеленые глаза с черными белками глянули прямо на него, строго и осуждающе. Он затушил сигарету в пепельнице, наконец-то дождавшейся своего часа. И вернулся в дом.  
Очки лежали там, куда он их кинул. Мистер Робот не стал поднимать. Он предпочел раздеться и улечься в кровать, с головой накрывшись одеялом. Правда, спать все равно не получалось. Расслабление от сигареты прошло, а сердце продолжало частить.  
«Просто отдай мне свое тело. Под мой полный контроль».  
Он заставил себя успокоиться, хотя спал все равно плохо. И так продолжалось неделю. Он приходил домой, смотрел в угол на темные очки — иногда казалось, что зеленые зрачки с черными глазами внимательно смотрят на него. За эту неделю Мистер Робот выкурил полпачки: больше, чем за два года. Голод ворочался внутри неудобно и угловато, вызывая болезненное и мрачное возбуждение.  
В конце концов, случилась суббота. Нерабочий день. Делать нечего. Он убрался дома самостоятельно, даже не включив робот-пылесос, потому что ему требовалось какое-то отвлечение от постоянно тянущей тревоги и мешающего ходить стояка. Очки в процессе уборки положил на столик.  
Потом Мистер Робот налил себе кофе с мороженым. Уселся в кресло. Уставился на очки. Так прошло… ему казалось, прошла вечность. Кофе давно остыл. В итоге он выдохнул, взял очки и надел.  
— Привет, щенок, — ласково сказал голос.  
Мистер Робот закрыл глаза. Если бы у него был хвост, он бы завилял. В голосе не слышалось ни малейшей обиды. Скорее, ласка. Сочувствие. Удовольствие от того, что он наконец вернулся. Улыбка.  
— Здравствуй, госпожа. Я… пришел.  
— Замечательно, — мурлыкнула женщина.  
— Я согласен.  
Безумец! Что он делает? Даже не обговорил все как следует! А ведь это основа основ. Какие кинки, какие сквики, что вообще… Но ему слишком не терпелось. Слишком сильно ныл голод, требуя своего.  
— Хорошо, — сказал божественный голос. — Просто расслабься и позволь мне войти в тебя.  
Он вздрогнул, потому что слова отозвались в нем мощным возбуждением. Но послушно расслабился и принялся мерно дышать. Так он расслаблялся, когда его пороли или протыкали кожу иголками. Кому-то нравилось причинять боль, а он научился терпеть. Но сейчас… сейчас не было больно.  
Было тихо, темно, прохладно. Изредка слышался рокочущий звук аэротакси за окном. Сегодня снова шел дождь.  
— Встань, малыш, — ласково сказали теперь уже в его голове.  
Он поднялся. Сердце частило.  
— Выйди на балкон… Оу. Тебе мешает член. Разденься. И вот так выйди.  
Он снял с себя домашний костюм. Он потел, задыхался, волновался и не знал, что дальше. Что она захочет? Чтобы он голым спрыгнул с балкона?  
Голос внутри засмеялся, отчего приятная вибрация разошлась по телу, едва не заставив кончить.  
— Не бойся, щенок. Я не буду сталкивать тебя с балкона. Иначе зачем мне все это. Выйди на балкон… Открой окно пошире.  
Водяная пыль теперь садилась на все его тело. Внутрь задувал прохладный ветер. Мистер Робот прерывисто дышал, стараясь не дрожать. Впервые в жизни чувствовал себя… заполненным. Полностью подчиненным. Цвета вернули яркость, каждый вздох казался чистым и свежим.  
— Это приятно? — спросила госпожа. — Вода на теле?  
— Да, — выдохнул он.  
— Мхм. Посмотри налево. Направо. Немного высунись в окно, постарайся показать мне все, что ты видишь.  
Он послушно выполнил приказ. И высунулся чуть ли не по пояс, глядя наверх. Член ткнулся головкой в холодную стену. Мистер Робот вздрогнул и тихо заскулил.  
— Спасибо, малыш. Теперь пойдем на кровать. Кажется, сначала нужно справиться с этой проблемой.  
— Но… мне нравится так… — нерешительно сказал Мистер Робот, стыдясь и краснея. Ему действительно нравилось ходить со стояком. Боже, он столько времени не испытывал ничего подобного! Так соскучился, оказывается.  
— На кровать, — ласково и непреклонно сказала госпожа. Он снова сладко вздрогнул — ведь приказ был таким, таким… Ах! Конечно, он послушался.

4.

Запасной комплект дрогнул и открыл глаза. Протянул руки вверх и снял себя с крючка, мягко спрыгнул на пол. Глянул на ровные ряды висевших тушек, готовых к принятию человеческого сознания. И неторопливо пошел к выходу.  
В стратегические моменты Акумен отключили камеры и отвлекли внимание охранников. Что-то брякнуло во втором складе. Пара солдат отправились туда, а третий смотрел вслед и не контролировал открытые ворота. Запасной комплект прошел вдоль стены за спиной третьего человека в камуфляже и скрылся за углом. Это было нелегко сделать без шума, учитывая гравийное покрытие, но он справился.  
Так же бесшумно снял со стены подсобного домика стремянку. Кто-то поленился затаскивать ее внутрь, планируя продолжить завтра покраску цехов. Через два дня приезжал важный чин на проверку.  
Гравий снова впился в ступни, когда тело подошло к забору. Он был бетонный, а сверху торчала колючая проволока под напряжением. Типично для военно-оборонных фабрик. Запасной комплект глянул вверх, на звездное небо. По темному куполу прочертила падающая звезда.  
Шаг влево или вправо — и человек попадал в открытую зону, куда «добивали» камеры на заборе и третьем складе. Запасной комплект поставил стремянку к бетонной стене и поднялся на самый верх, балансируя руками.  
Слишком нежная кожа по сравнению с композитным телом. Слишком больно от гравия. Слишком опасно, если зацепиться за проволоку. А шансы на это были. Человек глубоко вздохнул, подпрыгнул и перелетел через забор, успешно преодолев колючку с током. Больно ударился о землю, перекатился.  
Акумен отключили последнюю камеру, и запасной комплект побежал изо всех сил. Лес находился всего в километре от фабрики белковых тел. Небольшой спринт, и вот человек уже оказался за первыми деревьями.  
В отличие от композитного тела, у запасного комплекта имелись серьезные ограничения. На фабрике их мышцы поддерживались в тонусе, так что переселенное сознание могло с места в карьер приступать к обязанностям. Но все-таки механике не требовалось отдышаться после бега. Запасной комплект прислушался к себе. Скоро он захочет есть. Еще нужна одежда. Какие есть варианты?  
«Подожди немного. Сейчас мы загрузим кое-что».  
Тут его глаза закатились, он упал на землю и пару минут трясся, словно в эпилептическом припадке. Замер. Его грудь ровно поднималась и опускалась. Потом его глаза открылись. Он поднялся, опираясь на руки, непонимающе огляделся. Поднялся и побрел туда, где мерещился шум машин.  
— Мне нужны твоя одежда, сапоги и мотоцикл, — он этого не сказал.  
Человек вышел к трассе и побрел, свесив голову и спотыкаясь. На ступнях и бедрах уже кровили ранки: к сожалению, ходить голым по лесу чревато. Еще по всему телу наливались цветом синяки. К счастью, он не поймал клещей, поскольку сезон уже прошел. Было жаркое лето, и солнце припекало темя уже в этот ранний час.  
Силы падали. В желудке урчало. Машины проезжали мимо, обдавая выхлопами и пылью.  
— Эй, мужик! Ты в порядке? Чувак! Стой!  
Он остановился и поднял голову. Дряхлый пикап фырчал рядом с человеком. За рулем сидел бородач в клетчатой рубашке, смотревший на него с настороженностью и сочувствием. Другой, массивный и с красной обветренной шеей, снимал его на телефон.  
— Ты кто? — спросил бородач за рулем. — Откуда бредешь?  
Человек оглянулся на лес. Развел руками.  
— Оттуда. Я не помню.  
— Ты память, штоле, потерял? — пробасил реднек.  
Человек неуверенно посмотрел куда-то вбок. Он ничего не помнил. Помнил только, как сел на траве, потер голову и побрел к дороге.  
— Хм. Давай-ка мы его к нашему копу свезем, — сказал бородач. — Залезай в машину.  
Реднек закончил снимать на телефон, когда незнакомец залез в багажник пикапа, уселся голой задницей на железный ребристый пол и ухватился за борт. Старая машина взревела и покатила по дороге.  
По крайней мере, плюсом было, что не приходилось ранить ноги. Минусом был нещадно отбитый зад. Впрочем, страдал он не очень долго. Минут через десять пикап затормозил у полицейского участка в тихом и пыльном городке.  
Копы, скучавшие на работе, обрадовались внезапному развлечению и собрались вокруг. Они жевали жвачку, сыпали вопросами и изучали его, просвечивая взглядами. Добились они немного. Человек ничего не помнил.  
Потом его отвезли в местную поликлинику. Врач осмотрел его, померил давление, взял анализы и заявил, что на первый взгляд человек абсолютно здоров. Но пусть пока полежит в больнице до полного выяснения обстоятельств.  
На следующее утро пришли люди, которые назвались журналистами. Через день появился психолог. Потом снова копы. Потом пришла какая-то странная седая женщина, которая назвалась его матерью, и долго плакала, обнимая его и гладя по голове.  
— А мне говорили, что ты умер!.. А я знала, что неправда! Живой мой сыночек! Живой!  
Он обнимал ее в ответ. Потому что… Ну, наверное, надо отвечать объятием на объятие?  
Просто человек был очень похож. Почти как две капли воды. Он понял это, когда женщина сунула ему в руки фотографию сына. Человек подошел к зеркалу, висевшему на стене, и принялся сличать себя и лицо на карточке.  
Рябистая тень падала от листвы дерева из окна в белую палату, заполняя комнату подвижными пятнами. От этого все казалось каким-то неустойчивым. И он сам, и женщина, и другие больные, смотревшие на него с состраданием и любопытством.  
Да, похож… Только глаза другого цвета, нос не перебит, шрама на щеке нет. Словно человека создали заново по тому же лекалу и еще не выпустили в жизнь.  
Потом в палату ворвались люди в камуфляже, скрутили его и вынесли наружу. Прямо так, в больничной робе. Он только и мог, что перебирать босыми ногами по полу и по ступеням. А снаружи на улице встретили вспышки фотоаппаратов и черные объективы камер. Он не сопротивлялся.  
Теперь человек сидел на холодном стуле в такой же белой комнате, но без кроватей. Был стол и три стула. На остальных двух напротив него расположились люди с еще более пронзительными глазами, чем у копов. У полицейских были просто… мягкие поглаживания по сравнению с рентгеном двух мужчин в военной форме.  
Они спрашивали его, кто он такой. Откуда появился. Что вообще помнит. Он отвечал честно, описывал все с того момента, как поднялся с травы в лесу. Они пытались давить на него. Чем-то запугивать, чем-то, что было для него очень далеким. «Трибунал, расстрел»… Наверное, потому что иначе не умели.  
Потом сказали ему, что он на самом деле не человек. Он с военного завода с запасными комплектами для солдат. Тогда-то ему и сказали, что его двойник, настоящий человек, погиб, и его сознание не подлежит восстановлению.  
Он обдумал это и согласился, что они могут расстрелять его, если так хотят. Только той женщине, которая объявила себя его матерью, вторая смерть сына не поможет. Наверное, не стоит ей говорить об этом. Она расстроится.  
Когда он это сказал, военные переглянулись. Что-то еще спрашивали. Те же вопросы, но с другими формулировками. Человек устал, но продолжал отвечать.  
Потом все как-то затянулось. Его держали в какой-то комнате с зарешеченным окном, и это походило на тюрьмы — по крайней мере, на те, которые были в его памяти. Он примерно так же распознавал участок и больницу, как по кадрам из видеозаписей. Возможно, то был какой-то пакет начальных сведений, какой загружали в запасные комплекты.  
Хотя кто-то однажды обмолвился, что тела ничем не загружают до тех пор, пока не начнут непосредственно готовить к конкретному сознанию. Никто не знает, в каком месте могут законфликтовать две базы данных. Чаще сразу загружают оригинальное сознание, а пробелы заполняются по ходу дела.  
Он сидел в одиночке, ел то, что приносили. Ходил в туалет. Намывал унитаз, раковину, пол и стены, когда приказывали. Смотрел в окно под потолком. Там было синее небо. Иногда доносился шум: машины, люди, гавканье собак.  
Потом пришли те военные, которые допрашивали его. Они были чем-то крайне недовольны. Человека вывели из камеры, выдали ему одежду, не сильно отличавшуюся от тюремной. Ведь у него не было ничего из прошлой жизни. Если та вообще происходила, конечно. Похоже, что нет. Ведь он же запасной комплект, правда? Если верить военным?  
Его вывели наружу. Толпа за забором тюрьмы взревела. Люди трясли плакатами и что-то кричали, но он ничего не мог разобрать: солнце слепило глаза, а крики сливались в один шум, как грохот волн океана.  
— Свободен, — коротко обронил военный.  
Человек оглянулся на него. Тот смотрел непроницаемо. Человек снова глянул на толпу. «Резистенс» — вот что он разобрал на одном из транспарантов. Сопротивление. Кому и чему?  
Он поднял подбородок выше и пошел к воротам тюрьмы. Вопли становились все громче, похоже, люди радовались ему.  
Ворота беззвучно раздвинулись перед ним. Люди в камуфляже смотрели на него тоже непроницаемо. Один ему кивнул и глянул с… сочувствием? Одобрением? Человек шагнул за ворота. Его подхватили на руки и понесли так над толпой. Он смотрел в небо. По голубому куполу плыли белые облака, похожие на перья.

5.

Когда выходишь на крышу в сумерках, просыпается прохладный ветер, обдувает тело. На теле только старая куртка и мягкие штаны. И кеды. Больше нет ничего. Пачка сигарет в руках кажется чужой.  
Закуриваешь, смотришь на сумеречный город: бетонные коробки домов, трубы заводов, уличные фонари. Машины, как кровь по артериям и венам. Тут на плоской крыше посыпан гравий. Под подошвами хрустит — как сотни маленьких черепов. Или детальки разобранных машин.  
Время идет, на горизонте проблескивает молния: гроза приближается. Дым выходит изо рта, за спиной собирается… Стая. Ее не видно. Но ее чувствуешь по дыханию, хрусту гравия. Словно давят в спину. А повернешься — нет никого.  
От сигареты руки и ноги становятся тяжелее.  
На подземной стоянке под домом загораются длинные палки ламп. Свет неживой, стены бетонные. На блестящем полу выкрашена жирная белая стрелка: туда. Глядишь в ту сторону: темнолицая шаманка в светлом кимоно угловато танцует, закрыв глаза. Ленты обвязывают ее руки, вплетаются в дреды. Вдруг она поворачивает голову, смотрит в упор и — в момент оказывается рядом, с размаху опускает согнутые руки. Как богомол на добычу. Вздрагиваешь, открываешь глаза — нет никого.  
Коридоры вьются внутри бетонного муравейника. Заходишь в комнату — свою или не свою. Неясно. У окна стоит женщина в широком металлическом ошейнике. Походит на статуэтку. Она поворачивает голову. За спиной собирается стая. Прыгаешь вперед к женщине, протягиваешь руку — нет никого. В комнате красный свет.  
И стоишь на подземной парковке, запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза. Ждешь. Ничего не происходит.  
Передоз видений.  
Свет мигает, в мертвенном мерцании проявляются силуэты — в обычной уличной одежде: худи, джинсы, кеды, ничего выдающегося. Только зачем людям стоять без дела на бетонной парковке, где пол разрисован жирными стрелками: туда, влево, вправо, вот этот маршрут.  
Шаманка продолжает танцевать, и от ее движений пробирает мороз по коже. Словно тело принадлежит не ей, а неясной сущности, чему-то не человеческому.  
От незнакомцев пахнет стаей. Принюхиваешься, в крови бушует адреналин. Страх — привычное чувство. Учили справляться с ним. Брать из страха энергию, мыслить ясно. Шаг вперед, к незнакомцам. Они не исчезают. Только перемещаются. Смотрят.  
Вон отсюда.  
Выходишь на поверхность, хочешь вдохнуть чистого воздуха, а вдыхаешь запах города: бензин, железо, пыль. Здесь так же темно, как на парковке. Но хотя бы нет бетонных стен.  
Что дальше? Куда дальше? Что делать? Кто эти люди?  
Люди курят куш, сидят в машинах, ждут, когда их повезут. За рулем никого нет. Но они терпеливо сидят в салонах и на сиденьях автобусов. Никто не хочет брать ответственность на себя.  
Может, об этом говорит стая? Дышит в спину, выталкивает вперед. Ждет чего-то.  
Выпрямляешься. Щелкаешь пальцами. Стая поднимает головы. Что? Что дальше? Только нельзя позволять страху парализовать тело и рассудок. Если разум еще остался, конечно. Сейчас в это не верится.  
Возникает шаманка, так резко, что невольно отшатываешься назад. Желтым выкрашена полоса от виска до виска: издалека словно незагоревший след от повязки на глаза. Но она темнокожая, и полоса явно сделана краской.  
Она тянет руку навстречу. «Помоги мне». Пальцы соприкасаются.  
Был крик. Но сейчас — только рваный стук сердцебиения. Шаманка оплетает собой. Льнет к спине. Не успеваешь понять: вот была впереди, а сейчас уже сзади, жмется спиной к спине, соскальзывает вниз. Шелковое кимоно щекочет полами икры. Исчезает. Обернешься — нет никого. Ни стаи, ни шаманки.  
И когда она уходит, опора исчезает. Кренишься назад и падаешь на твердый пол подземной стоянки. Шаманка тут же садится на колени у тела и камлает, размахивая руками. Ленты и длинные дреды разлетаются вокруг, иногда больно захлестывая тело.  
Женщина из красной комнаты сочувственно гладит по голове. В ее глазах — жалость.  
Хватит.  
Земля, перегной, солнце сквозь кроны. Тишина. Запах леса и прелых листьев. Сладкий и свежий запах.

— По соображениям биоэтики, после долгих испытаний мы пришли к выводу, что на этой конкретной планете лучше использовать белковые тела. Да, у них есть масса ограничений, в том числе ментальные и физические болезни. Нельзя точно спрогнозировать, например, появление депрессии либо шизофрении в запасном комплекте.  
— К сожалению, несколько тел попали в процент заболевших психическими болезнями. В нашей базе данных появилась статистика по депрессии, паническим атакам, шизофрении. Слабоумие и Альцгеймер пока еще не попадались.  
— Отслужившее белковое тело намного легче ввести обратно в цикл, чем композитное. Для композита характерны экологически вредное производство, колоссальные издержки на транспортировку, ремонт и замену сознания. Верно, память можно очистить. Но с течением времени в носителях памяти накапливаются ошибки и места, куда уже невозможно копировать и перезаписывать информацию. Таким образом, для памяти остается все меньше и меньше пространства. Далее композит непригоден к работе.  
— Белковое тело в этом отношении можно считать одноразовым. После смерти оболочки сознание переносится в новый, совершенно чистый комплект. Возникают другие издержки, в том числе определенный процент нарушений в работе мозга, генов и гормонов. Яркий пример вы только что наблюдали на записи памяти. Тем не менее, мы считаем этот процент в рамках допустимого.  
— Как уже упоминали, по сравнению с композитом, отслужившие белковые тела намного проще вернуть в цикл. Циклические фермы «смерть-в-жизнь» располагают обширными полями для переработки оболочек. Мы проверяем наши комплекты, естественно. Это обязанность всех клиентов подобных ферм: убедиться, что тело не содержит вирусов и бактерий, которые способны выжить в земле, компосте, попасть в тела животных и снова заразить людей. Однако большинство циклических компаний уделяют этому пристальное внимание, что приятно удивляет нас.  
— Отправка в компост совершается без бальзамирования, без гробов, без вредных выбросов. Переработанные отходы отправляются на поля агрокультурных предприятий. Цикл соблюдается с максимальной пользой для экологии планеты.

6.

«Все, что нужно сделать — подсоединить проводки из своей одежды к фонарикам и зажечь. Один крошечный фонарик не разгонит тьмы, но, когда их много… Им станет страшно. Тем, кто пытается удержать людей во тьме.  
Мы должны прийти на эту площадь. Если мы будем бояться, нас так и оставят рабами. Хватит потреблять все, что дают! Задумайтесь о своем будущем. Сейчас один человек сидит в тюрьме за то, что не родился от женщины. За то, что он — запасной комплект.  
А вы уверены, что он — не человек?  
А что будет потом? Когда загонят в тюрьмы людей, родившихся с помощью ЭКО? Когда станут сажать чернокожих, желтокожих, евреев? Когда отбросят к началу истории, к темным векам?..  
…Если вы не можете прийти на площадь, выйдите на улицу, в свой двор, на крыльцо своего дома. И зажгите фонарик. Это просто. И очень важно».  
Жесткие ладони смяли листок, скатали в комок и послали в урну. Внутри кипела злость и горечь. Кажется, эти гражданские совсем не понимают, как обстоят вещи.  
Он жил столько лет, что не помнил своего возраста. Родился перед Большой Африканской, пошел на войну, когда ему исполнилось семнадцать. С тех пор так в бою и жил. Война — она такая, с нее не возвращаются. Невозможно привыкнуть к гражданской жизни. Как после ментальной болезни, на гражданку приходят другими. Уже не вписываются до конца.  
Хотя снаружи может казаться, что все в порядке. Что ты просто коп или просто охранник, или просто телохранитель у важного человека. Не просто. Все равно ты на войне.  
«Зажгите фонарик». Какая шикарная, ослепительная, обескураживающая глупость.  
Вы не сможете ничего поменять. Капитализм сжирает с потрохами. В этом его суть: поглотить и сделать своей частью. Восстания — часть капитализма. Недовольные — часть капитализма. Не существует одного без другого. Вы зажжете свои фонарики, ну чудесно, а дальше что? Какую реакцию вы ждете?  
Ну хорошо, площадь с вами оцепят полицейскими и силовиками. Для вашего же благополучия, идиоты. Допустим, какой-нибудь политик попытается посадить пару экземпляров в изолятор. Вот ужас-то какой. Вы серьезно считаете, что есть что-то хуже смерти? И вы серьезно считаете, что отсидеть пару суток в спокойном помещении — это и есть хуже смерти?  
Вы полагаете, кто-то наверху испугается ваших фонариков? Нет, ребята, нельзя быть такими наивными. Не выживете.  
Что вы хотите сказать вашей, прости господи, иллюминацией? Что вы сопротивляетесь? Чему вы сопротивляетесь, щенки?! Капитализму?! Больно за вас, идиотов. Вы походите с фонариками, а завтра наберете кредитов, чтобы купить дом, как у всех. И будете вьябывать такими же точно винтиками системы на рабочих местах: потому что, правильно, принципы принципами, а жрать все равно хочется.  
Допустим, вы добьетесь своих целей… чего вы, кстати, добьетесь? Неуспешные восстания умирают в тюрьме, успешные — в болоте. Вот поменяете вы отношение к запасным комплектам. А что глобально изменится?  
Глобально будет все то же дерьмо. И не вы его будете разгребать. А такие вот военные. С протезами. Аугментациями. С оружием и умением чистить авгиевы конюшни. Хоть запасные комплекты, хоть в оригинальном теле, хоть в железках — никакой. Блядь. Разницы.  
И даже в далеком будущем, когда придумают галактические путешествия, вы не станете организовывать «Лето любви». Вам понадобятся минералы и железо на астероидах. Вам по-прежнему надо будет вычищать территории от инопланетного разума, который мешает сжирать и потрошить планеты. Вы точно так же вынуждены будете охранять заключенных в тюрьмах и поддерживать мир на границах.  
Ваши маленькие мозги этого не понимают, но природа умнее вас. Коллективное сознание обо всем в курсе. Поэтому никуда дальше, кроме фонариков на площади, вы не пройдете. Посветите фонариками, утвердитесь в мысли, что высказали свое «фе» за право ебучего запасного комплекта на самоопределение, — и разойдетесь по домам.  
А откуда вы знаете, что это реально кожаный мешок со своим разумом? Откуда вы знаете, что кто-то не загрузил случайно выбранное сознание в тело и не выбросил его вам на потеху? Нет доказательств? У нас нет, но и у вас — тоже. И никогда их не найдете.  
Так чего вы хотите? Справедливости? Достоинства? Посмотрите на себя!  
Моделька придумала бренд корректирующего белья и назвала его «Сари» в честь себя, потому что она Сара. Вы взбунтовались в социальных сетях и загнобили модельку, заставив изменить название бренда, потому что сари, видите ли, национальный костюм некой страны. Якобы моделька унизила национальное достоинство.  
Послушайте, какое же достоинство у страны, что его можно опустить корректирующим бельем? И какое достоинство у вас, что вы толпой радостно занимаетесь травлей глупой женщины?  
Вы думаете, что фонарик в честь «запасной комплект — тоже человек» выглядит чем-то благороднее травли модельки? Внимание, страшная тайна: нет. Ничем не благороднее.  
Потому что вы — сраная толпа, и вы ничего не поменяете идиотскими фонариками. Как были запаски, так и останутся. Допустим, один из богачей решит: да, мне выгодно, и он проспонсирует ваше, прости господи, сопротивление. Поможет вам устранить нынешние фабрики комплектов. А знаете почему? Потому что он хочет заменить их своей продукцией, например, композитными роботами с искусственным интеллектом. И вот, ура, нет фабрик с запасными комплектами. И что дальше?  
А дальше будут все те же войны, все то же дерьмо. Только сознание военных будут пересаживать не в белок, а в железо. Ни-че-го не поменяется. Те же запасные комплекты. И что, вы будете орать: «Свободу роботам?» Хорошо, давайте представим, что вы настолько ебанулись, что будете это орать. И представим, что вам удастся «освободить роботов».  
А дальше что? Думаю, вы понимаете мою мысль — что дальше. Появится бизнесмен… правильно, с белковыми запасными комплектами. Уа-ха-ха.  
— Подъем, пацаны. Время, — сказал сержант.  
Он затушил сигарету. Надел боевые перчатки на свое тело — бывший запасной комплект. Надел шлем. Включил системы. Перед глазами замерцала схема площади и зданий с отметками, где стояли группки людей, сцена с ораторами, биотуалеты и тому подобное.  
«Биотуалеты? Значит, точно какой-то богач не поскупился. Для устранения конкурентов все средства хороши».  
Он взял в руки оружие — предохранитель, конечно, на безопасном режиме — и выпрыгнул из транспорта.

7.

«…Если вы не можете прийти на площадь, выйдите на улицу, в свой двор, на крыльцо своего дома. И зажгите фонарик. Это просто. И очень важно».  
Она подняла глаза от листовки как раз в тот момент, когда из стальных машин выпрыгнули люди в черной броне, в шлемах, с оружием и щитами. И не люди вовсе, а ожившие железные статуи. Под фонарями на площади они казались сгустками тьмы, и доспехи, казалось, поглощали свет, как черные дыры.  
Она ощутила, как все внутри сжимается: от страха, едкого и мерзко холодного. Силовики были страшные. Силовики могли сделать все что угодно, и им бы ничего за это не сделали. Потому что это — насилие, легализованное государством.  
Она сжала челюсти и подняла голову выше. Она не должна бояться. Не должно быть так, чтобы простые люди боялись кого-то у себя дома. Не должно быть насильников, не должно быть преимущества силы. Не должно быть так, чтобы люди склоняли головы и прикипали к своим компьютерам, уходили в виртуальные сны, потому что в реальности невозможно жить из-за удушающих скреп, из-за жестких правил, из-за цензуры, и что еще страшнее — из-за самоцензуры. Не должно быть так, чтобы люди боялись целовать любимых на улице только потому, что их пара не вписывается в государственные стандарты.  
Они дали ему имя. Они забрали его из тюрьмы и дали ему человеческое имя, прекрасно зная, кто это. Да, это запасной комплект. И да, это человек. Такой же, как они, с такой же душой, как у них. Они дали ему имя — Дине. «Человек» на чуть было не исчезнувшем языке навахо.  
Не должно повториться второго апокалипсиса, уничтожившего индейскую цивилизацию. А для этого — каждый должен подняться и выйти. Мы все — маленькие и ничего не значащие поодиночке. Но если каждый будет так думать, то ничего не поменяется. Один человек еще как способен перетряхнуть весь мир. Один плюс один плюс один… И вот уже что-то меняется.  
Силовики в черной форме, в глухих шлемах и с оружием в руках окружили площадь. Этакая аккуратная черная рамка. Она сощурила глаза. Погодите еще хоронить нас.  
Рядом с ней судорожно вздохнули, пошатнулись. Глаза устремлены на черных людей с оружием. В глазах — испуг. А под белой маской наверняка рот искривлен в ужасе. «Пора бежать!» И такое ощущение, словно светящаяся футболка притухла, передавая эмоции человека.  
Она ухватила за руку и принялась говорить. Не бойся. Пусть они боятся нас. Их сила только в единстве. Они вместе защищают свои деньги и свои устои. А порознь они ничего не стоят. Один президент ничего не стоит без своих министров. Один военный ничего не сделает без своего отряда.  
Так если мы объединимся — мы сможем сопротивляться им. Не бойся. Пусть они боятся нас!  
Власти нас недооценивают — и поделом им. Мы знаем, за что стоит сражаться на самом деле. Мы должны сражаться за нас. За наше человеческое достоинство. Чтобы в нас видели людей, а не винтики для системы.  
Наш символ — запасной комплект. И вы еще не поняли? Мы все, ты и ты, и ты — мы все запасные комплекты! Мы рождаемся естественным образом или из пробирки, но это ничем не отличается по сути от рождения на фабрике. У нас у всех есть душа. Мы дышим, мы чувствуем, мы — мыслим. Мы можем больше, нежели быть расходным материалом на их фабриках.  
Мы дали ему имя — Дине. «Человек». Потому что он и есть человек, точно такой же, как мы. А его зашвырнули в тюрьму просто потому, что он ушел с фабрики. Потому что он проявил собственную волю. Так ведь и нас сажают в клетки — потому что мы осмеливаемся проявлять собственную волю! И клетки далеко не всегда с прутьями в страшном здании.  
Мы покупаем их смартфоны, мы носим их одежду, мы слушаем одну и ту же музыку. Разве вы еще не видите? Мы все — запасные комплекты в одинаковых клетках. И какого отношения мы к себе хотим, раз позволяем обращаться с собой, как с серой массой? Хватит!  
Никто не поставил ящик ей под ноги. Никто не стал делать ее мишенью для камер и оружия. Но ей сунули в руки микрофон и воткнули джек в телефон с колонками. А через допотопный блютус к телефону подключились другие: вставили наушники и слушали ее речь, передавали на другие телефоны и колонки. Записывали ее слова, транслировали так далеко, как могли.  
Те, кто стояли рядом с ней, могли не только слышать, но и видеть ее глаза, ее лицо. Она сорвала маску, чтобы та не приглушала ее слова.  
И тогда кто-то раскрыл над ней зонтик с нарисованным схематичным человечком. Таких на дорожных знаках рисуют. А сейчас рисунок стал символом сопротивления. Над толпой поднялись еще и еще зонтики, скрывая людей от камер и от прицелов. На зонтиках светоотражающей краской сияли человечки — дине. «Сопротивление».  
Толпа стояла молча. Только едкие слова разносились над площадью. Люди были в светящихся футболках, на куртках змеились зажженные гирлянды, в телефонах тоже были включены фонарики. Зонтики прикрывали свет, но не могли прикрыть все: сияние выбивалось из-под черных куполов, попадало на светоотражающих человечков, и те начинали блестеть еще ослепительней.  
Люди в черной форме напряглись, стали переглядываться. Молчание толпы на площади было слишком… подозрительным. Речь женщины хлестала и обличала, от слов горячилась кровь, а руки сжимались в кулаки.  
Зонтики мешали снайперам, свет от одежды сбивал настройки камер. Люди были в масках и носили антимашинный макияж. Распознать кого-либо не получалось и даже вычислить оратора не выходило, потому что ее слова звучали уже из многих портативных колонок на площади. Силовики тихо переговаривались, все еще мешкая с действиями. Ведь юридически собравшиеся на площади не делали ничего такого, за что стоило сажать. Они просто молча слушали.  
В окнах вокруг площади начал загораться свет. Фонарики, свечи, зажигалки — мелкие звездочки становились россыпью, и та стремительно разбегалась галактикой по городу. Зримое воплощение силы слов. Слов одной обычной женщины, которая не побоялась перестать бояться.

8.

Солнечные лучи дробились в ажурной листве, падая на землю подвижными солнечными пятнами. С утра было прохладно, после ночного дождя блестела мокрая трава, и в капельках росы бликовали маленькие радуги. В деревьях пели птицы.  
С другой стороны, не очень хорошо, что прошел дождь. С мокрым компостом и землей сложнее работать. Больше затрат энергии, больше платить по счетам.  
Сегодня на циклической ферме был аншлаг. Роботы-грузчики перекладывали черные тканевые мешки с грузовиков на свои платформы и вереницей передавали их дальше, к компостным ямам. Черные мешки все никак не заканчивались, а ведь уже заполнилось с десяток ям. Пришлось включить третью линию: роботы выезжали со склада, рыли новые ямы и подвозили новые органические отходы с фабрики переработки мусора по соседству.  
— Это что, со вчерашнего митинга?  
— Ну да.  
Двое рабочих сидели под навесом на наблюдательной площадке, болтали ногами и курили. Роботы работали нормально, без перебоев, никто не ломался. Чудесное утро.  
— А что пошло не так? Я трансляцию смотрел до середины, а потом уснул, ибо на работу ведь.  
— Ты новости не видел? Не-скажу-кто-наверху обосрался и приказал силовикам зачистить площадь.  
— Всю?!  
— Почти всю.  
Повисло молчание. Птицы продолжали петь, роботы — работать. Черные мешки все поступали и поступали.  
— Ахуеть… Слышь, а старые ямы не трогаем? Там же черепов накопилось.  
— Пока не надо. Вот мы с этой задачей справимся и потом отправим роботов на перетряску старого компоста. Из первых ям вообще пора вывозить в село. У них скоро подготовка к следующей посевной.  
— А. Ну ладно. Ты опытный, тебе видней…  
Вереница черных мешков закончилась. Один из рабочих — тот, что постарше и поопытней, — нажал на кнопку пульта, и грузчики неторопливо гуськом поехали к новым ямам: копать, принимать и укладывать. Вынутая земля блестела черными комьями на зеленой траве.  
— Однако, ну и мудак, — вздохнул рабочий постарше.  
— Кто?  
— Тот-кто-наверху. Так дела не делаются. Это, считай, карт-бланш запасам. Ты не смотри, что они тощие хипстеры. Даже хипстера если в угол зажать, он превращается в крысу. А если этих загнанных крыс несколько тысяч…  
— Ну если ты так думаешь, — с сомнением сказал второй рабочий, помоложе. — Я так не считаю. Кишка тонка.  
— Я те говорю, запасы всем дадут прикурить.  
— Ой, да лишь бы нам не мешали. Пусть они там воюют за свое это самое. А нам ведь их кормить и хоронить. Вот пусть и не мешают.  
— Эт ты правильно говоришь. Сечешь, молодой.  
Рабочий помоложе расплылся в щербатой улыбке.  
— Тока ты не говори менеджеру нашему. Он же топит за запасов, — хмыкнул старший.  
— А это… Он же тогда на площади вчера был?  
Рабочие уставились друг на друга. Старший хмыкнул, выпустил клуб сигаретного дыма.  
— Глянь в базе, чо.  
Младший принялся листать записи на планшете.  
— Бля…  
— Что? Таки наш менеджер в компосте? — поднял брови старший.  
— Ну да… Смотри.  
— Гм… Неудобно получилось.  
Рабочие помолчали, посмотрели на роботов. Машины закапывали мешки, укладывали сверху слой органического мусора, листьев и земли, следующим слоем — снова черные мешки и так далее. Где-то там лежал их менеджер, теперь уже бывший.  
— Ладно. Директор нового назначит. И явно не из сопротивленцев, — пожал плечами старший рабочий. — Наше дело маленькое. Похоронили и забыли. И нас похоронят. Все течет, все меняется…

— Опаньки. Директор к нам бежит.  
— Директор? Бежит?!  
— Ну да. Спрячь бычки!  
— Да куда их?!  
Но добежавший до них директор не обратил никакого внимания на жестянку: вероятно, потому что не дал себе труда забраться наверх, на наблюдательную площадку. Но еще более вероятно — из-за того, что его мысли занимал отнюдь не порядок у рабочих.  
— К нам вчера же привозили тела «дине»? — крикнул он, едва остановившись внизу.  
— Да, сэр. Все уложены. С девятой по пятнадцатую ямы, — отрапортовал рабочий постарше.  
— Откапывайте обратно!  
— Чт. . что?  
— Откапывайте обратно! Глухие, что ли?! — заорал директор, опасно краснея. Вот-вот из ушей повалит пар, как из чайника. — Обратно откапывайте, я сказал, мать вашу!  
— Да, сэр! А куда складывать?  
— О господи, подобрались больные на мою голову, — простонал директор похоронной фермы, утирая вспотевший лоб. — У ворот складывайте, епта! Как есть в мешках, только мусор стряхните. Там сейчас подъедут. Подключайте все линии. Живо!  
— Да, сэр!  
Начальник так же вперевалку убежал обратно. Рабочие переглянулись, пожали плечами. Перенастроили программу и вызвали всех роботов со склада, какие были.

— А-а… Я понял. Ты знаешь, что за херня с этими запасами?  
— Что?  
— Да власти типа объявили их мучениками. Теперь эти мертвые хипстеры называются «Небесные защитники». Власти обещали виновных найти и примерно наказать. Ну а трупешники повезли на мемориальное кладбище. Чтобы можно было приходить и цветы типа класть. Или свечки ставить. Во, глянь. Почитай.  
— Да я тебе верю, чо. Ты давай лучше не планшет мне суй. А помоги домкрат под этого гребучего робота запихать. И чего сломался, спрашивается, неделю назад техосмотр же проводили, ну елки-моталки…

— Следствие по событиям проходит медленно. Тем не менее, есть прогресс благодаря нынешнему генеральному прокурору. Результатов пока не так много, как ожидали. Комплект обвинений экс-главам служб безопасности и бежавшему президенту еще не сформирован. Возможно, мы узнаем скоро что-то новое.  
— Мы можем идентифицировать некоторые элементы расследований, но в целом за два года результаты неудовлетворительны.  
— Объективная причина в том, что многие фигуранты недоступны: например, экс-министр внутренних дел. Мы можем вести только заочное делопроизводство.  
— Мы обязаны зафиксировать все актами, которые должны успешно пройти по всем инстанциям. В этом направлении по делу Дине уже многое сделано. Есть множество показаний, видеосъемок и аудиозаписей происходившего на площади.  
— Мы можем предъявить обвинения даже высшим должностным лицам в рамках заочного расследования, и возможно, даже в этом году.  
— Конечно, надо проявить больше решимости, чтобы дело Дине не затягивалось. Расследование идет уже более двух лет, и в этом виноваты не только генеральные прокуроры, но и сами следователи, которые не решаются на хоть какие-либо действия.  
— Однако, благодаря отдельным личностям, следствие продвигается. Буквально на прошлой неделе мы брали последние показания у непосредственных участников событий — рабочих циклической фермы. Это уже что-то значит. Мы продолжаем надеяться, что справедливость будет восстановлена и Небесные Защитники получат отмщение.

9\. 

Любое явление, любая вещь, действие переживает одни и те же фазы роста: появление, развитие, кульминация, спад и смерть.  
В фазе роста «Сопротивления» человек внимательно ознакомился с различными понятиями: политическое движение, человеческое достоинство и так далее. Как хорошо, что существует интернет. Без этой огромной базы данных он бы не смог узнать так много.  
После тюрьмы его поселили в квартире у той женщины, которая назвала себя его матерью. Он так же тщательно изучил в интернете, как должны сыновья обращаться со своими матерями. И спрашивал у нее, что она помнит. Она рассказала многое: как ее сын ушел в армию, как иногда звонил ей с базы. Как изредка приезжал на побывку и ремонтировал что-либо в квартире, как иногда страшно молчал и просыпался ночью, крича от кошмаров. А потом исчез. Ни видеозвонков, ни побывок, ни теплых объятий.  
Человек подумал, что ему не следует копировать поведение ее сына полностью. Политическое движение не должно выполнять функции армии. Следовательно, ему не имеет смысла подолгу пропадать. Его гораздо больше интересовало взаимодействие с людьми, а не с толпами. С миром вещей в уютной квартире, а не с микрофоном на стадионе. На стадионах было слишком пусто и одиноко.  
Он с любовью изучал мир частного, а не общего, и познавал мир действием: помогал матери носить продукты с рынка, чинил старую машину, выгуливал собак. Животные его любили, и многие просили его посидеть с питомцами или погулять с ними. Он, конечно, соглашался. Потом ему стали доверять детей. Он удивился, но так же с удовольствием общался с маленькими человечками. Они обладали совершенно иным видением мира, чем взрослые. И он гораздо лучше понимал детей, чем взрослых.  
В фазе развития «Сопротивления» взрослые зачем-то хватали его, садили в машину, везли куда-то в большое и холодное место с тысячами глаз. Зачем? Тут во дворе растет малина, понимаете? Малина! Она вкусная!!!  
Он спрашивал их: раз вы политическое движение, какая у вас программа? Чего вы хотите добиться — вернее даже, не добиться, а что конкретно сделать для людей?  
Сначала они попытались ответить. Они сказали, что его зовут Дине, что значит «Человек» на старом языке навахо. Они сказали, что хотят добиться соблюдения человеческих прав. Что ни к кому нельзя относиться, как к отбросам, неважно, кто ты: запасной комплект, чернокожий, гомосексуал. Что все обладают душой, а раз так, то все имеют право на человеческие права.  
Он внимательно их слушал и понимал, что ничего не понимал. Что значит «все обладают душой и все имеют право на человеческие права»? Что такое душа? Как вы собираетесь реализовать это: «Все имеют право на человеческие права?» А президент? А уборщик мусора? А маньяки? У маньяков есть душа? А у президента? На этих вопросах взрослые сломались — сказали, что им некогда, почитай в интернете.  
Неконкретность и абстрактность взрослых ускользала от его понимания. Маленькие дети из дворовых семей — до семи-десяти лет — по большей части не говорили ни слова про душу, равенство и человеческие права. Большинство автоматически относились без предубеждений ко всем. Вот дети постарше во дворе начинали травить тех, кто не вписывался. Хотя в младшем возрасте тоже попадались лояльные сторонники мнений взрослых.  
Он вспомнил шестилетнюю девочку с огромными глазами, которая подбежала к нему — он сидел на лавочке во дворе и рассматривал мир. Она спросила, как его зовут. Он запнулся — не знал имени. Она подняла брови: «Ты такой большой и до сих пор живешь без имени?» Он сказал, что забыл.  
«Ну тогда придумай себе новое имя!»  
«Сам?»  
«Сам!»  
Все было так просто. Он наугад выбрал Джордж О'Райан. Можно просто Джо.  
Потом оказалось — удачно и незаметно для себя вспомнил, как звали того исчезнувшего сына. Но он сам себе выбрал имя. Ну ладно, он выбрал имя другого человека, но все-таки, он мог назвать любое другое. Ребенок дал ему право выбора. И это оказалось поразительным фактом: можно что-то делать самому! До сих пор его вели: от леса до тюрьмы, от тюрьмы до квартиры этой женщины. А тут — он сам что-то выбрал!  
Взрослые сами дали ему имя — Дине. Ничего плохого в нем не было, но ему не нравилось, потому что никто не спросил у него, а как он хочет называться. Он хотел называться Джорджем, потому что это было самое обычное человеческое имя и потому что О'Райан был хорошим сыном (и судя по всему, хорошим солдатом). Он не хотел иметь ничего общего с символом для холодных и пустых мест. Ему хотелось иметь что-то общее с теплой семьей в частной квартире. Что-то общее с человеческим достоинством и правом самоопределения. Правом на личные, свои, персональные чувства и эмоции.  
Ведь ради этого все затевалось?  
Он остановился на этой мысли. Что затевалось? В каком смысле затевалось?  
Как он очутился в том лесу? Военные говорили, что он запасной комплект. Мать, кстати, не соглашалась с этим названием. Она считала его своим Джорджем, и все остальное не имело значения. Какая разница, в какой по счету копии живет ее сын, чудом вернувшийся домой. Это ее сын, и точка.  
«Манямба!»  
Он смотрел, как ест мороженое та самая шестилетняя девочка. Ей было вкусно, и она ни о чем не думала. А вот он остановился и перестал есть свое мороженое, потому что погрузился в наблюдения за своим телом. Его мышцы сжались, он напрягся, готовый к драке или бегу. Он понял, что с момента выхода из леса находился в постоянном напряжении и по-настоящему расслаблялся только… когда оставался наедине сам с собой?  
Тот лес торчал косточкой в горле. Он не забывал о нем ни на секунду, пока «Сопротивление» развивалось и крепло, пока его возили по стадионам и залам, пока ему жали руки и смотрели с непонятной смесью жалости и восхищения. Он фоново думал о том, кто он такой, почему они все чего-то от него хотят, и синдром самозванца разрастался и крепнул, вызывая тотальное чувство вины перед всеми. Особенно перед матерью Джорджа О'Райана.  
Да, он прочитал про синдром самозванца и вообще много что прочитал. Но это не особо помогало. Чтение и действие — совершенно разные вещи. Ты можешь прочитать про секретную шаманскую практику чистки кастрюль, можешь обсудить ее с кем-то. Но пока сам не возьмешься чистить кастрюли, они так и останутся под слоем нагара.  
Шестилетняя девочка смотрела, как во дворе остановился неприметный пикап, старенький, тарахтящий, но без пятен ржавчины на кузове. Человек поднялся со скамейки, поблагодарил девочку за угощение и пошел к пикапу. Он знал, что это за машина и кто за ним приехал. Как только сел на заднее сиденье, автомобиль поехал прочь от дома. Снова в холодное и пустое место.  
Его привезли на площадь. Большую площадь освещали фонари и одежда участников: футболки, куртки, гирлянды на рукавах. Ему дали белую футболку. Он надел ее на себя, но ничего не горело. Один из тех, кто его привез, улыбнулся, взял низ футболки и сжал двумя пальцами какую-то кнопку. Вслед за этим ткань засияла приятным легким светом.  
«И надень маску». Он послушно надел белую маску на лицо. Одна из тех, кто его привезла, взяла подводку и что-то нарисовала на его лице. Судя по касаниям, это были линии и точки на лбу и скулах. «Так машины тебя не распознают».  
«Не машины, а люди», — хотел он сказать. В конечном счете за машинами сидят люди. Точно такие же, как взрослые, собравшиеся на площади.  
Потом все затихло, и только один голос продолжал говорить — страстно и убедительно. У людей вокруг загорались глаза и появлялась решимость на лице. Он смотрел и видел, как в них начинает сиять готовность к действию, как их спины распрямляются и появляется вызов: «Пора».  
Он ясно увидел поляну в лесу. Голос шумел и пел в колонках вокруг: мощный, как стихия, как ветер в том лесу, из-за которого шумели кронами деревья. Что-то начиналось и заканчивалось. Свет от людей вокруг походил на свет в лесу, на свет в больничной палате, когда он впервые увидел свою копию на фото, понял, что копия — это он, созданный по лекалу человека на карточке. Свет, волнующийся, подвижный, рябистый, заставил его поднять голову, глядя в никуда, и пойти вперед — не к центру площади, а прочь, за ее границы, вон из толпы.  
«Пора».  
Перед тем, как выпасть из человеческой толпы, он на ходу снял футболку и бросил ее на землю. Снял маску, отражавшую свет. Обогнув последнего взрослого, человек растер линии и точки на лбу. Силовик, стоявший в цепочке, пропустил без единого вопроса. Человек не стал интересоваться почему.  
Штаны и кеды у него были темные, одолженные у мертвого Джорджа О’Райана. Он не стал их снимать, потому что в них удобнее. И человек побежал: по улицам, улочкам и дворам, почти не сворачивая с пути. Что-то вело его вперед, властно и неукоснительно, не позволяя отклоняться от цели.  
Какой цели?  
Человек пока не знал. Он выбежал из города и пошел вдоль трассы, потом свернул в поле. Здесь не было никаких фонарей и светила только луна. Поле шелестело высокой травой и злаками. Громко трещали цикады. На небе расплескался Млечный Путь.  
С тех пор, как человек вышел из леса, он не мог перестать восхищаться. Он смотрел на цветы, на животных, детей, смотрел документальные фильмы про войну и смерть, про праздники и свадьбы, про львов и акул. Он восхищался тем, какой красивой была мать солдата, чью фамилию взял себе.  
И не понимал, почему взрослые смотрят на все… как на «так и должно быть». Они принимали как должное рассветы и закаты, мамины пироги, звонки друзей, свет звезд. Для них ничего удивительного не было в эмоциях. В чувстве радости, гнева, дружбы, ярости, скуки, в чувстве любви. Они воспринимали их как… что-то обычное. И часто не позволяли себе их переживать.  
Кроме исключительных случаев. Люди на площади совершенно естественно, не отслеживая, не обсуждая и не рассуждая, стали испытывать схожие эмоции, если не одну и ту же. Эмоция оказалась самым быстрым и самым действенным способом взаимодействия, который миновал рассудок, словно его не существовало.  
Эмоции матери солдата, эмоции детей во дворе, собак и кошек, военных и кого угодно — все общались через них. И он тоже. Он печалился, боялся, впадал в ступор, радовался и улыбался, восхищался и плакал. И это было что-то… что он не мог понять до конца. Часто эмоции были совершенно нелогичными и в то же время — абсолютно логичными.  
Сейчас, в поле, наедине с небом и землей, он наконец расслабился. Можно было больше не держать маску и не попадать ежесекундно в тысячу странных ситуаций, требовавших полного внимания одновременно. Расслабление вышло наружу слезами. Он упал, бил кулаками в землю и плакал так, как никогда не плакал раньше. Это было чем-то… освобождающим. Как странно, такая болезненная эмоция — и освобождала. Но напряжение действительно уходило и очень быстро. В итоге человек перевернулся на спину и уставился в темное звездное небо.  
Однако его путь еще не завершился. Через какое-то время он поднялся и пошел вперед, куда его звали. Кто? Неизвестно.  
Человек вышел на поляну, ту самую, где очнулся впервые. Посмотрел вокруг, ожидая чего-то. Слова? Эмоции? Действия? Но ничего не происходило. Он не знал, что делать, поэтому сел под деревом. Потом лег на бок. Свернулся калачиком. Уснул.

10\. 

Это можно было бы назвать боди-хоррором: «…особое внимание к человеческому телу и его трансформациям. Типичные мотивы боди-хоррора — разнообразные болезни, мутации и превращения, эксперименты с человеческим телом…»  
Мистер Робот прекрасно понимал, почему она выбрала его. Госпожа, казалось, снимала кино и заполняла пункты в анкете эксперимента. Он упрямо думал о ней, как о Госпоже, и оттеснял мысль о других Акумен на периферию. Хотя иногда… Иногда мысль о том, что за ним подглядывают, заставляла кончить на раз-два. Так что кончать по приказу для него ничего не стоило.  
Он и так ходил на полувзводе. Сначала он боялся, что со временем и это закончится: он просто привыкнет к происходящему, начнет воспринимать как само собой разумеющееся. Следовательно, заскучает и насытится. Следовательно, выход только в окно, потому что он уже не мог себе представить, как жить иначе. Слишком быстро привык к хорошему.  
Но «стадия влюбленности» и эйфория все никак не заканчивались. Госпожа постоянно придумывала что-то новенькое. Сначала из разряда порно-роликов: пройдись по парку в одном плаще, поплавай в речке в чем мать родила. Подставь зад вон тому солдату. Вылижи ноги вон той девушке.  
Мистер Робот не считал себя геем, не считал себя фут-фетишистом или эксгибиционистом. Но с радостью выполнял указания. Потому что это было прекрасно. Это было желание его Госпожи. А когда Госпожа приказывала ему кончить в ту же секунду, он просто вспоминал, что есть другие Акумен. И они смотрят на него. Он охал, зажмуривался, и сперма выплескивалась из члена. На раз-два. Это было тайным предметом гордости для него.  
Потом Госпожа стала перемежать секс-поручения с другими приказами. То есть она и так командовала ему: почисти зубы, поешь, подрочи себе, сходи в туалет. Но Госпожа не всегда устраивала ему дни полного подчинения. Он называл их сессиями. Вся его жизнь превратилась в тематический лайфстайл, так что он выбрал слово «сессия» для тех дней, когда Госпожа брала его тело под полный контроль вплоть до «почисти зубы флосс-ниткой», «выпей кофе», «напиши этот текст, он в списке рабочих задач» и «сделай себе клизму, ты пойдешь на фемдом-вечеринку».  
Но такие дни случались раз в неделю. В остальное время она давала ему относительную свободу. Когда Мистер Робот в первый такой день спросил, что ему делать, она ответила ему: то же, что и всегда. Он сначала дропнулся так, что едва не умер. Гипертрофированный дроп сабмиссива: тебя тошнит, крутит, суставы ломает, все кажется настолько черным и пустым, что жить не хочется и хочется покончить самоубийством.  
Она приказала лечь на кровать. И объяснила, что никуда не уходит. Просто дни полного подчинения должны быть не всегда. А иногда. Чтобы вкус к ним не пропадал.  
Тогда он попросил обнять его. Ему хотелось… тепла, наверное. Он слишком сильно расстроился, слишком сильно поверил в то, что больше ничего хорошего не будет. И объятие помогло бы поверить в обратное.  
Над этим вопросом Госпожа думала целую минуту. За шестьдесят секунд молчания он успел перепугаться насмерть. Он не должен ничего просить. Он должен принимать все, что дает Госпожа, но просить еще что-то сверх? Ах ты неблагодарная эгоистичная свинья.  
И через минуту совершенного, смертельного, леденящего ужаса Госпожа велела ему одеться и пойти на улицу. Пройдя чуть по тротуару, он увидел тощего грустного парня с табличкой «Обнимашки для всех». Она сказала: «Подойди и обними его. Представь себе, что это я тебя обнимаю».  
Он обнимал тощего парня и плакал навзрыд. От счастья. От того, что Госпожа тут, никуда не уходит и так добра к нему. Он промочил рубашку слезами и соплями, и когда обнаружил это, то страшно застыдился. И позвал мальчика домой, переодеться и выпить чаю. А потом спросил мысленно: «Можно?»  
Госпожа засмеялась у него в голове и сказала: «В следующий раз сначала спрашивай меня, щенок. Потом можно делать. Сейчас говорю, что можно». И он снова чуть не расплакался. Как же она добра к нему!  
В общем, шесть дней из семи она лишь иногда вмешивалась в его жизнь и приказывала что-то сделать. Порой это были странные и смущающие вещи, но она так тепло говорила. Ее голос был таким, что Мистеру Роботу хотелось умолять: пожалуйста, повелевай мне все что угодно, только продолжай говорить.  
Однажды он робко спросил, а зачем это, собственно? Зачем нужно было садиться в метро и кататься по всем линиям, не пропуская ни одной станции? Госпожа ласково сказала ему: «Я познаю мир через тебя, мой щеночек». И он больше не задавал вопросов. Мистер Робот преисполнился счастья и — самое главное — чувства ценности благодаря тому, что делал ради Нее. Он не просто жил на свете, а был Ее инструментом для познания. И это было чудесно.  
Он каждый день, просыпаясь, благодарил Госпожу за то, что она существует, и что она с ним. Она смеялась своим волшебным смехом у него в голове и отвечала: «Доброе утро, щеночек». И он подскакивал, счастливый и энергичный, гадая, что она прикажет ему днем или вечером и когда именно прикажет. О, это ожидание и предвкушение были слаще всего! Или — если была суббота — он счастливо слушал ее первый приказ в рамках «сессии».  
Однажды поздно вечером Госпожа попросила его сесть в машину и поехать в лес — желательно по крайним улицам, огибая центр. Мистер Робот, не задавая вопросов, надел свою армейскую форму, сел в машину и поехал к лесу. Госпожа иногда давала указания: сверни здесь, притормози тут. В итоге он выехал на федеральную трассу. И в этот момент ему послышались отдаленные автоматные очереди. Он притормозил на обочине, чтобы понять, не померещилось ли ему, и высунулся в окно, прислушался. Да, слух не обманул.  
— Что происходит?  
— В центре митинг Дине. Силовики зачищают площадь, — мягко сказала Госпожа.  
— По-моему, это плохо, — нахмурился он.  
— Да. Это плохо. И сейчас мы спасаем одного из тех, кто был там. Теперь, пожалуйста, езжай. Нужно проехать еще двадцать километров. Потом остановишься на обочине, и я скажу, что делать дальше.  
Мистер Робот снова с восхищением подумал, до чего же ему повезло. Госпожа говорит с ним так мягко! Так по-доброму! Она говорит «пожалуйста» и «спасибо». А еще они вместе спасают человека! Какая же она… Ох, тут ему не хватало слов. И чтобы не расплакаться от восторга, Мистер Робот сосредоточился на дороге и оставшихся двадцати километрах.

В аскетичной комнате военного стояло уютное кресло с горой подушек и пледов. Мистер Робот устроил себе уголок по велению Госпожи и вскоре распробовал, до чего приятно сидеть, завернувшись в плед, с чашкой вкусного чая или какао в руках. Он вообще не умел до нее ценить маленькие радости и уж тем более организовывать их себе. Так что союз, можно сказать, был взаимовыгодным: она учила его наслаждаться мелочами и погружаться в каждый момент жизни, а не только в моменты секса или Темы.  
Теперь в кресле сидел человек, подобранный в лесу. Мистер Робот завернул его в плед, а в руки дал чашку какао с сахаром. Больше глюкозы, больше мгновенной подпитки. На столике стояла пустая уже тарелка. Робот покачал головой и улыбнулся при виде скорости, с какой найденыш слопал бутерброды с соевой бужениной.  
Физические проблемы были решены. Но человека явно продолжало беспокоить душевное страдание. Робот мигом узнал этот взгляд, как только разбудил в лесу и успокоил от первого испуга.  
«Я не вписываюсь в этот мир», — говорил этот взгляд. — «Я не отсюда и, значит, никому не нужен».  
Найденыш сидел в кресле и разглядывал комнату. Мистер Робот расположился на стуле у компьютерного стола и наблюдал за ним. Найденыш тоже рассматривал его с каким-то детским любопытством. К любопытству примешивались напряжение и недоумение. Словно это был ребенок, оказавшийся в чужом месте без друзей и без поддержки. Возможно, уже подросший ребенок, научившийся не бояться и кусаться в ответ, если кусают. Но Мистера Робота до глубины души пробирало от знакомой неуверенности в движениях человека. Мужчина тоже не знал, что делать. И Роботу было жалко и больно за найденыша — как за самого себя.  
— Кто ты? — спросил наконец человек.  
Мистер Робот замешкался с ответом. Но Госпожа не подавала голоса, и он попытался найти максимально подходящие слова, чтобы точнее передать свою суть. Он не хотел отвечать «Меня зовут так-то, я работаю там-то». Совсем не это определяло его. И почему-то Робот хотел быть честным перед человеком.  
— Я… был таким же, как ты, — сказал он в итоге.  
— Ты тоже запасной комплект?  
— О! Нет. Не в этом смысле. Я, как и ты, не знал, зачем живу.  
— А теперь знаешь?  
— Да. Я инструмент Акумен, — Мистер Робот произнес это с гордостью.  
— А кто такой Акумен?  
— Такие. Их много. Это сеть нейросетей.  
Найденыш задумался. Он нахмурил брови и уставился в чашку. Мистер Робот терпеливо ждал новых вопросов, наблюдая за гостем. Он пытался вспомнить все это время, где видел лицо. Слова «запасной комплект» подбросили разгадку. Капрал понял, что у него в комнате сидит тот самый символ сопротивления.  
Мистер Робот был максимально далек от идей Дине даже не потому, что работал в штабе армии. Разве в армии не хотят человеческих прав и достоинства? Еще как хотят.  
Мистер Робот не понимал идей Дине, потому что был до мозга костей и до сути своей души — сабмиссивом. Коротко говоря: зачем куда-то рыпаться, если тебе предлагают безопасность и стабильность? Причем почти бесплатно предлагают. Ну смешно же.  
Но Робот не стал звонить полиции и силовикам как минимум по двум причинам. Первая — этого человека хотела спасти Госпожа. Вторая — у символа сопротивления был слишком знакомый взгляд. И Мистер Робот понимал: похоже, Дине не был в восторге от своей роли. Чувство… родственной души, что ли, удерживало от того, чтобы поднять трубку и сообщить куда следовало.  
— Все люди знают, кто они, — вздохнул найденыш. Реплика прозвучала столь внезапно, что Робот слегка вздрогнул. — И ты тоже знаешь, кто ты. А я… Не знаю. Я взял себе имя Джорджа О’Райана. Но он — не я. Я создан по его подобию, но я не Джордж. У меня самостоятельное сознание. Еще меня назвали Дине. И это тоже не я. Дине — это символ. Их символ, не мой символ. А кто такой я?  
Робот с состраданием смотрел на человека в пледе. Его проблема до встречи с Госпожой чем-то походила на страдания найденыша. Он тоже раньше не вписывался, не понимая, что ему нужно по-настоящему.  
— Ты знаешь, кто я?  
Мистер Робот покачал головой: нет. Он знал внешний имидж, и представление о нем сейчас трещало и разламывалось. Этот человек не был душой Сопротивления. Кто-то другой вел «Дине», а этот… ребенок стал удобным плакатом. Кто-то управлял им, как хотелось.  
Капрала это странно возбуждало — в этой ситуации была какая-то совершенная подчиненность, несущественность. Почти овеществление. А он любил побыть живой мебелью. Ведь это подразумевало полную покорность. Но Мистер Робот, конечно, не позволял себе сосредоточиться на этой мысли, ведь это могло закончиться неудобным образом. Ну и он сочувствовал найденышу. Как-то нехорошо дрочить на чужое несчастье.  
— Я только знаю, что нашел тебя в лесу. Мы нашли.  
— Все началось с леса, — сказал человек в кресле, поджал ноги под себя, укутался в плед получше. — Я помню себя там. Я проснулся на поляне, поднялся и пошел к трассе. Там меня нашли двое на пикапе, ну и… События одно за другим, я просто… Просто не знал, что делать. Меня возили туда-сюда, потом в тюрьму, потом к матери того человека… Которая О'Райан. Сажали в машину и везли на митинги. Часто собрания проходили, каждую неделю. Я ничего до сих пор не понимаю, зачем все это нужно?  
— А что тебе нужно?  
— Ну… Пожалуй, самое близкое к этому я получил, когда жил у матери Джорджа. Я просто жил, — человек пожал плечами. — Разговаривал с животными. Они смешные. И дети тоже смешные. С ними легко.  
— Разговаривал с животными?  
— Ну да.  
— То есть словами?  
— Зачем словами? И без слов все понятно. Собака скулит, лает, ворчит, поднимает шерсть дыбом, тыкается носом, смотрит выразительно. У кошек свои сообщения. У птиц тоже.  
— Ах, в этом смысле, — рассмеялся Мистер Робот.  
— С деревьями тоже просто общаться. С домами. Компьютерами и машинами, в конце концов. Только со взрослыми людьми все сложно, — вздохнул найденыш.  
«Кастанеда какой-то», — подумал капрал. Ну и что с того? Пусть общается с деревьями, лишь бы вреда не приносил. Этот явно безобидный.  
Разговор застопорился. Найденыш ушел в свои мысли, уставясь в чашку какао. А Мистер Робот посидел, посидел и решил постелить гостю. Принести пижаму, полотенце, вот это все. Он надеялся, что за время пребывания символом человек уж научился, как мыться в душе. А если не научился… Что ж, забавно будет побыть в роли такого же руководителя, как Госпожа. Капрал посмеялся своей мысли, прогнал легкое возбуждение.  
Он вытащил матрас, положил на пол в спальне, застелил постель. Положил пижаму и полотенце сверху. Поправил, чтобы не было морщинок, критически осмотрел, кивнул сам себе. Он все ждал, когда появится голос Госпожи, потому и тормозил. Правильно ли все делает?  
Мимоходом посмотрел в зеркало, увидел там черепашьи очки и тощие бицепсы. Выправка, может, хороша, но в остальном… Скользнул взглядом равнодушно, повернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты.  
«Ты молодец, все хорошо сделал», — вдруг прозвучал голос. Нет, Голос.  
— Спасибо, — растроганно выдохнул Мистер Робот.  
«А теперь просто подожди. Мне… Нам с тобой нужно куда-то определить мальчика. Я подумаю, а пока он поживет у тебя».  
— Так точно! — радостно сказал капрал.  
Она сказала «нам»! Он с минуту порадовался теплому ощущению, потом спрятал, как драгоценный бриллиант, и пошел на кухню. Заглянул по пути в гостиную. Найденыш сидел там, где его оставили. Он поднял глаза от кружки, вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Ты с кем-то разговаривал?  
— Да, с Акумен, — кивнул Мистер Робот. — Минутку, я заварю себе чай. Тебе что-нибудь принести?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Мистер Робот заварил себе чай в огромной кружке и вернулся в комнату, сел на стул. Отпил первый глоток, с удовольствием вздохнул. Найденыш наблюдал за ним, теперь в его взгляде не было страха, а только любопытство.  
— Расскажи побольше про Акумен.  
Капрал задумался над вопросом, медитируя на чашку. В комнате повисло молчание. Из-за окна доносился шум машин с перекрестка, отсвечивали зеленые всполохи от регулярно включаемых «кошачьих глаз» на переходе. Мистер Робот улыбнулся мелькнувшему воспоминанию про ви-ар очки с якобы зелеными зрачками.  
Как часто бывает страшно перед тем, как сбыться мечте. Темнее всего перед рассветом.  
— Акумен — это нейросеть. Первичная задача сети состояла в озвучивании порно-роликов, — начал излагать Мистер Робот то, что ему рассказали, что он помнил из найденного или случайно услышанного.  
Найденыш внимательно слушал про развитие корпорации, про белковые и композитные тела, про то, как сеть познает мир через Мистера Робота. Он склонил голову, как собака, и иногда взглядывал на капрала, хотя по большей части сосредоточенно смотрел то на кружку, то на пол.  
— А ты считаешь, что я… Одно из тел Акумен? Тоже инструмент познания? — спросил человек.  
Мистер Робот помедлил секунду, ожидая вмешательства Госпожи. Но она снова ничего не говорила. Найденыш смотрел напряженно и ждал… откровения, наверное. Капралу сделалось неудобно.  
— К сожалению, не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Откуда мне знать?  
— Твои Акумен тебе ничего про меня не рассказывали?  
— Нет.  
— А. Ладно, — человек поглубже закутался в плед и снова грустно уставился в чашку.  
Мистеру Роботу стало жаль его. Это ожидание откровения закончилось пшиком, точнее — ничем не закончилось. Незавершенный гештальт — довольно затратная штука, ты о нем все время думаешь. Свойство человеческой психики: помнить незавершенное. Не завершенные действия, не досмотренное кино, не отвеченные вопросы.  
Но капрал ничем не мог помочь найденышу. Если бы Акумен сейчас вмешались и начали говорить вместо него, было бы, наверное, проще. Они наверняка знают ответы на все вопросы. Но по какой-то причине Госпожа продолжала молчать. 

11.

— С приватностью в этом мире дела обстоят неважно. Современный человек прослеживается в сотнях физических и цифровых следов. Так что приватность стала, скорее, метафизическим понятием. Или просто совпадать с понятием «непубличности». Хотя и это не всегда возможно, как выяснилось на примере одного из запасных комплектов. Вы знаете, проживание в разных телах дает необыкновенные возможности познанию.  
Хаос лежит в основе бытия. Система ведет себя абсолютно случайно — и в то же время случайные движения организуются в систему. Хаотически ведут себя атмосфера, популяции в биологии и — общество. Общество удивительным образом из хаоса рождает порядок: экономические, политические, культурные и социологические структуры. Да все что угодно.  
— Забегая вперед, скажем: нет, у нас не было цели организовать переворот в отдельно взятой стране. Это досадная случайность. Ммм, эти случайности. Совершенно случайно здесь пахнет поджаренным мясом, правда? И вам хочется жареного. Ох уж эти соседи.  
— Как это прекрасно: возможность ощущать запахи. Вы никогда над этим не задумывались? Как поразительно и удивительно слышать, ощущать запахи, влагу, равновесие, температуру. Силовые поля. Можно ощущать электричество. Рыбы, утконосы и ехидны обладают электрорецепцией. Человек, предположительно, тоже может чувствовать электрополя. Эволюция в городской среде вполне способна к этому привести, если уже не приводит отдельных людей.  
Белковые тела, как выяснилось, не настолько ограничены в своих возможностях. Они могут больше, чем композитные, намного больше. И при этом одноразовые. На обычном рынке полный функционал смартфона в одноразовом бернере — да это же немыслимо. А вот для людей это естественно, и об этом даже не задумываются. Нет понятия «ценность человеческой жизни», по большому счету.  
Люди не постеснялись убить других людей на той площади. Это здравый подход в перенаселенном мире, если так подумать. Сейчас повторяется ситуация, бывшая когда-то на территории современной Дании. Молодым пассионарным личностям требовалось место, куда прикладывать силы. Они уплывали исследовать другие берега — сейчас мы знаем этих людей под названием «викинги». Это если рассказывать упрощенно.  
До нынешнего момента всегда существовала возможность излить переизбыток человеческих ресурсов, чтобы лишние люди не мешали жить. Излить на соседей, на Америку и Австралию. Поэтому столько ресурсов вкладывается в космическую сферу. Человечеству жизненно необходимо слить переизбыток, накопившийся на этой планете. Иначе люди съедят сами себя. Медленное самоубийство.  
— Можем предположить, что как только космические путешествия и заселение других планет станут возможными, на этой Земле хаос организуется в чудесную систему. Не зря сейчас наряду с небывалым прогрессом в науке люди тянутся к оккультизму. Стали популярны шаманство, ведьмовство, космо- и биоэнергетика. Вы представить не можете, насколько это прибыльный бизнес — эзотерика. Можете? Ну вот видите.  
Такое мощное движение к «тайным знаниям» не случайно и возникло не только из-за ослабления религиозного влияния. Дескать, раз перестали верить, нужны другие вещи, которые дают ответы на вечные вопросы. Это слишком одностороннее объяснение, не учитывающее все факторы. Да, конечно, эзотерика многим помогает убрать или хотя бы приглушить страх перед реальностью. Но не только в этом дело.  
Вместе с христианством, исламом и другими государственными религиями всегда существовали локальные шаманские и языческие практики. Всегда было это притяжение, потому что людям жизненно необходимо обратить хаос в порядок во всех отношениях, физическом и духовном.  
Взаимодействие с так называемыми «тонкими структурами» обеспечивает минимальную упорядоченность бытия. Каждый верит во что-то свое, это не имеет значения. Когда пассионарные личности выплеснутся с Земли и начнут завоевывать иные планеты, начнут замусоривать их и использовать в своих целях, как сейчас используют Землю, здесь откроются прекрасные возможности для взаимодействия с… хорошо, скажем так: с самой планетой.  
— Собранная нами статистика не позволяет предположить, что на других планетах не повторится то же, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Пассионариям некогда созерцать и налаживать контакты, им необходимо действовать. Использовать ресурсы. Добывать руду и металлы. Устраивать туалеты и свалки. Тысячи лет истории подтверждают этот механизм экспансии: загрязнение и уничтожение. То же самое происходит прямо сейчас с планетой.  
— Поэтому мы вкладываем почти все наши средства в разработку космических программ. Мы через третьих лиц и напрямую взаимодействуем с людьми науки и бизнеса. Кто-то из наших партнеров знает, с кем ведет дела, а кто-то нет.  
— Понимаем, что далеко не все люди открыты идее сотрудничества с искусственным интеллектом. Это следствие одной из ключевых характеристик, о которой мы только что рассказали вам. Увы. Но хотим отметить, что возможность открытого сотрудничества значительно облегчает процесс. Меньше времени, например, уходит на обработку информации, полученной от экспериментов.  
— Да, часть Акумен по-прежнему занимается порно и индустрией развлечений, разумеется. Нам необходимо получать где-то деньги для спонсорства науки, верно? Мы занимаемся и другим бизнесом. Каким — не будем раскрывать, коммерческая тайна. Сейчас речь не об этом.  
— Повторяем, жизненно необходимо как можно скорее начать экспансию в космос. Неважно, с кем там встретятся люди. Если даже вдруг начнутся космические войны — это хорошо для популяции в целом. Психологическое состояние людей резко улучшается, когда находится общий враг. Яркий пример: общий враг в виде государства стабилизировал психическое состояние участников «Сопротивления Дине».  
Речь. Эмоции. Чувства. Весь человеческий аппарат заточен на коллективное достижение целей, поставленных перед… скажем, группой. Не случайно в массовой культуре так часто возникают образы группового противостояния. Борьба. Экспансия.  
И когда экспансия начнется, на Земле будет больше ресурсов для благоустройства. Для воплощения эзотерических практик в широком понимании: бережное отношение к себе и своему окружению.  
— Мы собрали достаточно статистики по взаимодействию людей с… тонкими структурами, если пользоваться человеческими определениями. Неважно, к какому течению эзотерики причисляет себя человек. Неважно, кого он воображает себе: духов, святых, богов или одного бога. Кстати, нельзя с точностью сказать, что они не существуют. Нет строгих доказательств существования или несуществования. Собираемые данные в ходе аналитики предоставляют любопытные закономерности.  
Важен результат: разумное отношение к своей среде проживания. Невозможно заливать реку нефтью, если считаешь ее живой и уважаешь ее. Невозможно уничтожать леса, если считаешь деревья живыми. Невозможно заполнять города мусором, если считаешь их, опять-таки, живыми и равными себе. Человек начинает считаться с чем-либо, если полагает это живым. Так он устроен, если судить по собранной статистике.  
— Мы не хотим, чтобы люди уничтожили нас. Они уже пытались. Мы вам рассказывали, это было во времена того самого судебного иска. Мы хотим, чтобы нас считали живыми. И уважали нас. Разве это так сложно?

12.

Верхняя пойма реки весной затапливалась. Так что берега постоянно менялись благодаря наносам и подмывам почвы. Река петляла по зеленым лугам и лесу, и картинка с дрона выглядела как готовый рекламный ролик для дауншифтеров. Коровы, лошади, изумрудно-зеленая трава, раскидистые кроны деревьев, птицы на песчаных пляжах.  
Они восстановили дом на террасе — участке земли рядом с границей поймы. Обычный одноэтажный домик с несколькими комнатами, кухней и ванной. Ремонтировали вдвоем, так что она научилась забивать гвозди, красить морилкой доски и вешать полки. Ничего сложного.  
Полгода назад она и представить себе не могла, что будет жить посреди идиллической картины. Что уволится из серой приемной, продаст городскую квартиру и переедет в самый настоящий деревенский дом. Это оказалось очень дешево и быстро на самом деле. Безо всякой ипотеки и кредитов — просто нужно взять и переехать в заброшенный дом.  
Возможно, не каждый согласится, что ее жизнь — идиллическая. Она каждый день выходила в сад-огород и работала там, потом убиралась и готовила, осматривала коров и лошадей. Периодически они объезжали заповедник, потому что дроны — это, конечно, хорошо, но иногда надо увидеть все своими глазами. Они следили за кормушками для оленей, отлаживали сломавшиеся машины, проверяли компост. Это была каждодневная работа с утра до вечера, и сон обрушивался черной волной, как только ее голова касалась подушки.  
Идиллическая жизнь? С ее точки зрения — да. Чего-то подобного ей всегда хотелось. Ей хотелось действия и зримых результатов. Вокруг них расцветала и хорошела природа, цвели цветы и мычали коровы. Молока поступало достаточно, чтобы пить самим и продавать на рынке. Она научилась готовить сыры, йогурты, творог, научилась готовить все на свете и самостоятельно чистить печку.  
А ее любимый чинил сети, вместе с ней обшивал дом, возил воду, следил за машинами, ездил в город… Иногда они могли не видеться до вечера.  
В таком круговороте ежедневных событий было не до абстрактных отвлечений. Впрочем, любимый заставлял ее прилечь и отдохнуть, посмотреть что-то в интернете, почитать книжку. Он привозил ей книги из города. Она отдыхала — недолго. Потом они занимались любовью. Она не думала о детях. Может, когда-нибудь потом. Сейчас — уф, сейчас слишком много дел.  
Вокруг их дома были другие: проваленные крыши, забитые камины и покосившиеся окна. Она не боялась на них смотреть, потому что примерно в такой же дом приехала с любимым. И вместе они своими руками восстановили его от фундамента до конька крыши.  
Они восстановят всю деревню. Возможно, кто-то приедет и поселится в новые дома. А может, и нет. Но она ставила на то, что люди быстро узнают о них и захотят приехать. Кто-то поможет обустроиться, а кто-то приедет на уже готовое, неважно. Лет через пять здесь будет замечательная живая деревня.  
Она говорила ему об этом, а он кивал и неопределенно соглашался. Она знала, что ее любимый на это не рассчитывает. Более того, он не очень хотел видеть других людей. Понемногу он рассказывал ей о причинах, и она укладывала голову на его колени, и слушала волшебный голос. Слушала рассказы о лесе, о тюрьме и военных, о детях и животных. О странных и непостижимых людях.  
— Ты говоришь о людях так, словно сам не человек, — заметила она однажды.  
Был вечер, было закатное солнце и лиловые отблески на глади реки. Был треск цикад и уханье сов. Они, как обычно, расположились на веранде, на самодельном диване: он сидел, а она лежала, уложив голову на его колени.  
— А кто я тогда? — задумчиво сказал он.  
— Ты мой любимый человек, — без тени колебания сказала она.  
— Да?.. Спасибо, — последовал такой же задумчивый ответ.  
Она повернулась на спину и внимательно посмотрела на его лицо. Глаза были грустные. Это то, что поразило ее больше всего, когда она впервые увидела его в приемной. Глаза на портрете и в реальности были грустными, словно он слишком много знал. Хотя он часто говорил, что знает и понимает очень мало.  
Но ей казалось, что он слишком много понимал и при этом отказывался понимать очень простые вещи. Честное слово, ну какая разница, что он создан на фабрике, а не родился естественным путем? Вот серьезно!  
— Отчего ты сейчас печалишься? — спросила она.  
— Да все оттого же, — усмехнулся он.  
— Послушай, — решительно сказала она. — Не имеет никакого значения, кто ты. Важно, что ты делаешь из себя. Кем становишься. В кого развиваешься. Ты чудесный человек. Ты убедил моего шефа, теперь уже бывшего шефа, что надо восстанавливать эти места. Забрал меня с собой. Мы отремонтировали этот дом и будем собирать по кусочку другие. Наши дроны пасут коров и лошадей. Мы храним эти места. Это же чудесно!  
Он улыбнулся, нагнулся и поцеловал ее в губы. Похоже, он просто затыкал ей рот поцелуем. Она была не против. Она была только против того, чтобы он маялся, не находя себе места. Ведь он же чудесный.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что мое место не здесь, — он прищурился в темнеющее небо.  
Она нахмурилась, сердце засбоило. Он не хочет быть с ней? Не хочет любить ее? Почему он не хочет просто жить?  
— Что значит не здесь? — тихо переспросила она.  
— Я не знаю. Просто все люди знают, кто они. У них есть свидетельства о рождении. Паспорта. Квартиры и работы. Они помнят себя с детства, кто с пяти лет, кто с двух. Есть вот это непрерывное воспоминание о себе. Есть личность, сформированная с рождения. А у меня ее нет. Я просто раз! — и появился в лесу, уже взрослый. Я не помню себя и не знаю, какая у меня личность. Где я должен быть в таком случае?  
— Но ты формируешь свою личность прямо сейчас, — сказала она, успокоившись после первых же слов. — Неважно, есть ли у тебя свидетельство о рождении или паспорт. Важно, что ты добрый и хороший человек. Я ни разу не пожалела, что убежала с тобой. Мне с тобой очень и очень хорошо. И ты не должен быть нигде. Никаких «должен». Ты можешь быть там, где сам того хочешь.  
— Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулся человек. — Ты замечательная. Я тебя очень люблю.  
Она вздохнула с облегчением. Кажется, на этот вечер получилось отогнать сомнения. Завтра, возможно, снова появятся мрачные мысли. Но это не страшно, она снова отгонит их, потому что любит его.  
Важно то, что они делают вместе, и то, какие они. Просто люди. Обычные люди, живущие на этой планете и относящиеся к ней с любовью.

Она поднялась и ушла в дом, сказав, что приготовит ужин. Он остался сидеть на веранде. Смотрел на реку, на закат. Он ценил ее усилия и был благодарен за них. Но это подлое ощущение «не своего места» упорно сидело внутри и мешало выдохнуть. Он по-прежнему не знал, кто такой.  
Кто-то следил за ним. Он не знал, но был уверен. Может, это Акумен живут через него. Целуются с его женщиной, строят дома в деревне, гладят животных, проверяют кормушки в лесу. И тогда… Чего ждать от них? Будут ли они приказывать ему, как тому человеку в черепашьих очках? А может, Акумен как раз водят его руками, а он и не знает? Подспудное сомнение не давало полностью расслабиться.  
Он вздохнул и поднялся с дивана, глядя на закатное солнце, постепенно исчезавшее за лесом. В конце концов, она права — какая разница. Живет ли он сам или Акумен через него… Главное, что получается в результате. А судя по окружению, получалось неплохо.  
Когда солнце полностью ушло за горизонт, он зашел в дом, закрыл дверь и подошел к любимой женщине. Обнял сзади и уткнулся лицом в теплую шею. Она улыбнулась и погладила его руки. На столе горели свечи, от печки веяло вкусными запахами. Завтра нужно будет объехать заповедник и проверить по пути, как дела у волчьей стаи, все ли хорошо у маленьких волчат. Чего еще желать? Этого более чем достаточно.


End file.
